Randomness, But Happiness
by maroonflame99
Summary: Random fun...:
1. Scrub a Dub Dub

1Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise.

"Master!" cried Ahsoka running down one of the many halls in the Jedi Temple.

"What? What is it?" cried Anakin running out of his quarters with wet hair wrapped in a towel, a towel around his waist that went down to his knees, no shirt, and a green seaweed face mask on his face.

Ahsoka ran up to him, panting. " I found a- a-" she said, catching her breath.

"You found what? What did you find/" asked Anakin.

"-A bug in my room!" she said, completing her sentence.

Anakin sighed. "You ran all this way to tell me that? Ahsoka, I ran out of the shower because I thought a gundark had pulled your ears off!" grumbled Anakin. He took a breath to say something else, but paused at the sound of clicking and giggling. He tilted his head at Ahsoka, who had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, and she pointed behind him. He turned to see about 30 Jedi giggling and taking pictures with cameras or phones. There was a protocol droid in the crowd, and a mechanical, "Ha-Ha-Ha" came from it. Anakin became very red, and stormed back into his quarters. Ahsoka bit her lower lip from forming a smile.


	2. Odd Party!

1Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)

Obi-Wan never was the partying type. Anakin had thrown a huge party and invited him, but he had refused. Ok, so maybe it wasn't because he just didn't like parties, and it was because Satine was invited and coming.. . but that didn't matter. Obi-Wan just wanted to enjoy a nice evening at home, maybe take a bath with rose petals and candles, watch some soap operas, admire his vast collection of scented soaps... yes, that sounded nice. He stopped half way down one of the Jedi Temple Halls at the sound of pop music. He raised an eyebrow, and walked into Anakin's quarters. He gasped at what he saw.

Ahsoka was up on a portable stage in a silver sequined dress. The dress had a sleeve up on her right shoulder, but the other side was sleeveless. It went down to her knees. She was wearing go-go boots, too. She was singing a peppy song. Bright multi colored lights flashed around the room. There was no furniture in the large room. Obi-Wan glanced at the closet next to the doorway. He noticed it was about to fly open, filled with random things. Suddenly the music stopped.

"OBI-WAN!" cried the gigantic crowd. They all ran up to him, and picked him up.

"Hey Master!" cried Anakin from below him.

"Hello, Anakin! Will you and your friends put me down?" cried Obi-Wan.

"Sure. Only if you join the party." said Anakin, smirking.

"Fine!" agreed Obi-Wan.

The crowd put Obi-Wan down, and the party started up again. Ahsoka began singing another peppy pop song.

Obi-Wan walked around the gigantic mass of dancing people. He suddenly felt someone poke his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, such a pleasure to see you here." said a nasally voice from behind him.

He turned around to see a woman with long, flowing black hair, and chilly eyes seeming to go on forever.

"Ventress? When did you grow hair?" he asked.

"Just a couple days ago. I took some hair-growing pills." She said.

"Well, you look beautiful." said Obi-Wan hesitantly.

"Thank you, Obi dear." said Ventress. Obi-Wan noted Ventress' solid red mini dress.

She smiled, then waled back onto the dance floor, her black curls bouncing.

"Hello, Obi-Wan." said a strong, political voice behind him. He turned to see a woman with long, blond curls, wearing a black mini dress. She had on black spike heels.

"Satine." said Obi-Wan.

"I didn't think you liked parties, Obi." she said.

"I don't, this was a deal." he replied coldly.

"Oh, yes." she said.

"This is awkward, isn't it?" said a voice above them.

"Tera Sinube?" cried both of them. Tera was in a tight Olympic swimsuit. His hair was in an afro, and he was hanging on s string from the ceiling. He had tons of pieces of glass duct taped to him.

"What are you _doing?"_ asked Obi-Wan.

"Anakin needed a disco ball." replied Tera blankly.

"And?" asked Obi-Wan, obviously frustrated.

"So, I volunteered to be the disco ball for this glorious party." said Tera.

"Ok.." said Satine and Obi-Wan simultaneously.

Suddenly, Ahsoka screamed, and dashed out the door, with Anakin hot on her tail.

"I DO _NOT_ HAVE A CRUSH ON YODA, SNIPS! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" screamed Anakin, as the two ran down the halls. Distant echoes of screaming and yelling were heard. Then, the whole crowd erupted into screams and ran out of the room. Even Satine fled the party.

Obi-Wan stood alone in the quarters. The lights were still flashing, and Tera was still hanging and twisting.

"Poor thing, you. Lost without a lady." said Tera. Obi-Wan clutched is his fists together, and ran into the bedroom. He grabbed Anakin's baseball bat, and began hitting Tera with it.

"What's a party without a pinata?" asked Obi-Wan evilly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I didn't know how to write pinata on my computer, so it is left as it is! XD Keep reading, next random chapter will be up soon! Review!**


	3. HalloweenSmoothie Partaaay

1Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise.

Ahsoka sat sweating on the couch in her padawan quarters.

"It's so hot!" she cried out to herself.

The 102 degree day had brought extreme heat to Coruscant, but especially for the Jedi. The Jedi Temple's air conditioner was broken down, and they had no air.

"I know what to do! I can make smoothies!" she said.

Ahsoka raced to the small kitchen area in her quarters and got out the blender, some strawberries, and some milk. She placed the strawberries into the blender with the milk. She blended it together, and then poured into a cup. There was a lot left over in the blender.

"I better share this! I'll invite over my Master." She said. She called him over on her comlink, and in about 5 minutes the doorbell rang. She ran over and answered the door. She was surprised at what she saw.

"Master...?" she said. The figure at the door was wearing a monkey suit, a crown on it's head, and a hot pink princess dress.

"Hey, Snips." said the voice inside the suit. So it was Anakin.

"Why are you wearing that princess monkey suit?" asked Ahsoka, giggling.

"For the Halloween Party you invited me to ." he said.

"Um... I invited you over to share the smoothies I made" she replied.

"What? But I invited like ALL our friends over for the party!" whined Anakin.

"Ugh! Skyguy!" said Ahsoka. "Wait a minute... why would I be having a Halloween Party in August?" asked Ahsoka, giggling.

Anakin shrugged. "You're just gonna have to have one, anyways." he said.

"Fine. I guess we can have smoothies at the party." she said.

_Twenty Minutes Later of Random Talking Between Ahsoka and Anakin_...

The doorbell rang, and Rex, Obi-wan, Luminara, Padme, and Barriss ran in the room.

Barriss was wearing a grape costume.

"What's with the grape costume?" asked Ahsoka to Barriss.

"I AM JUST SO OBSESSED WITH GRAPES, OKAY?" yelled Barriss. Barriss ran to the other side of the room and hid in a corner. Ahsoka shrugged.

Obi-Wan was dressed as a fairy princess.

"I'm a fairy princess!" he said in a high-pitched voice. He suddenly flew across the room, and crashed through thee window. The guests heard him say, "Ah, this reminds me of the good ol' days..." before he plunged to the depths of Coruscant.

Padme was dressed in a cat costume.

"Hi, Senator! Glad you could make it to my er... early... Halloween party!" said Ahsoka. Padme meowed and began pouncing around the room on all fours, and scratching at the furniture.

Ahsoka was very confused. Then Luminara came in. She was dressed as a giant praying mantis.

"Mooooooooo!" she said.

"Um, are you ok, Luminara?" asked Ahsoka.

Luminara had a stunned look on her face, then backed away to hide in the corner with her padawan.

"What is going on with everyone?" asked Ahsoka loudly.

"Dunno. Hey, there's Rex." said Anakin suddenly standing next to her, pointing towards the door.

"In slow motion, too." said Ahsoka.

Rex walked in the door, (in slow motion) dressed as a 50's teenager. He wore a white t-shirt with a v neck and a black leather jacket over it. He wore blue denim skinny jeans, and black shoes. He ran a comb through his black Elvis wig.

He approached the Master and padawan.

"Hey, Rex. Nice costume." said Ahsoka.

"Thanks. What's the matter with- everyone else except us three? And where's Obi-Wan?" asked Rex.

"Well, we have no idea what is the matter with... those." explained Ahsoka.

"And Obi-Wan fled the party by crashing through a window and plunging towards the under world of Coruscant." explained Anakin as well.

Rex nodded. "So just a typical night in the Jedi Temple?" he asked.

"Pretty much." said Anakin.

"So, anyone want a smoothie?" asked Ahsoka.

**A/N: Anyone catch the reference to Attack of the Clones with good ol' Obi-Wan? If you did, I hope you lol'd. Is that a word? Or at least in text talk? Oh well. It is now! :D Thanks for reading, review! **


	4. Chocolate Bars and Respect

1Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)

"I WANT A CHOCOLATE BAR." yelled Ahsoka.

"ME TOO." said Anakin. The two ran out of Anakin's quarters, and ran into Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Having troubles with Anakin's ointment again?" asked Obi-Wan as the pair ran into his quarters, waving their arms.

"NO WE NEED A CHOCOLATE BAR." said Ahsoka.

"Go to Master Yoda, he won a lifetime supply of chocolate bars. I'm sure he'll share." said Obi-Wan.

"Did he win them in that bikini modeling contest?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yep." said Obi-Wan.

"Anyways... THANKS OBI-WAN. YOU ROCK LIKE REX WHEN HE WAS HANGING FROM THAT TREE." said Obi-Wan.

"Ok..." said Obi-Wan.

"OH YEAH, THE TIME WHEN WE LAUNCHED HIM INTO THE AIR WITH LUMINARA'S SLINGSHOT? THAT WAS FUNNY." yelled Ahsoka as the two walked towards the library.

"Wait, aren't we trying to find Yoda?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah." said Anakin.

"Then... why are we going to the _library_?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well, I sense he's reading his magazine's on _Today's Yoga._" said Anakin as they walked into the library.

"You _sense _it?" asked Ahsoka.

"Nah, he's just over there practicing atop that table." said Anakin, pointing towards a table in the corner of the room.

"Oh." said Ahsoka.

Yoda was on top of the table bending his stomach towards the ceiling, grunting. He was wearing a cheetah print leotard and a sweatband around his wide, green head.

The two walked up to him.

"Hey, Yodeers." said Ahsoka.

"Respect, Snips." said Anankin in a hushed tone, nudging his padawan in the side with his elbow.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY, 'RESPECT?'" yelled Master Yoda. Suddenly, all the lights went out in the library and a single spotlight shone down on the little green ninja.

Yoda was now in a long (for his size) silver dress, with a brown curly haired wig.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!" sang Yoda.

"Uh..." said Ahsoka and Anakin together. They both backed out of the room, and ran away.

So, in the end, nobody got chocolate bars.

**A/N**_**: **_**Ooooooo a sad one! *Sobs* *Sniffs* *Fights Back Tears* Review, and... be strong, young ones. ;)**


	5. PingPong and Pea Salad

1Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. Or the song Rasputin. :)

Nothing mattered more right now then getting the game point.

Anakin and Rex were playing ping-pong, and whoever got the next point won. Rex shot the ball across the table towards Anakin, who hit it with his paddle and it flung back towards Rex. Suddenly, A tile opened up in the ceiling and Yoda fell down onto the table.

"Play, you must. Win, you will not. Burrito, I want. Bassoon, I play." said Yoda.

"What...?" asked Rex and Anakin simultaneously.

"Know what I'm saying, you do. Pimple cream, I eat." said Yoda.

"We haven't known what he's been saying for a couple of hours now." said a strong voice from the doorway of the ping-pong room.

Ahsoka walked in, her headtails swaying.

"RA-RA-RASPUTIN!" cried Yoda. Anakin nodded.

"Oh, is it the second Sunday of this month after we've each eaten our servings our pea salad with a side of ketchup drenched nuna?" asked Anakin.

"Yeah, it's the second Sunday of this month." said Rex.

"And we've eaten the pea salad and ketchup drenched nuna." said Ahsoka. "In servings."

"Oh! It makes sense now." said Anakin, laughing and hitting his head.

"Whatabunga!" said the whole room at the same time.

"Whatbunga." said Yoda in a very deep voice.

**A/N: Ok, I admit it. That might have been a little bit too random. Is there such a thing, though? Can you ever be **_**too**_** random? Nah. Anyways, whatabunga to you all! **


	6. So Random I Can't Think of a Name

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise.

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I'm gonna work on this story the most. Thanks so much to everyone! :D Read on!**

Ahsoka was sound asleep in her quarters, snuggled up under her covers. The digital clock next to her said 3 am, but her mind said _heaven_. Suddenly the door creaked open... _creak_... and a man walked into the room.

"Hey Snips..." said the man.

Ahsoka woke up. "Master? What are you doing? It's 3 o' clock in the morning!" moaned Ahsoka.

Anakin walked up to the bed.

"I know. But, I found this really cool thing out about myself." said Anakin happily.

"Ugh... what you conceded little bug?" asked Ahsoka angrily.

"I can make this awesome sound with my mouth!" said Anakin excitedly like a youngling with a life-time supply of puff-pie.

Anakin then put his finger side ways to his mouth and moved it up and down, making a buzzing noise.

"See? See it? See, see, see?" said Anakin, jumping up and down.

"Yep. I see it. Fantastic, Master. Fantastic." said Ahsoka, stuffing her pillow over her head.

"How can you see it? You got your eyes all in your mattress." said Anakin. He gasped. "Do you have eyes in your lekku? Or is it in your montrals?" asked Anakin.

"Neither." said Ahsoka, getting frustrated.

"Oh! Well, let me help you see." said Anakin. He began to pull the pillow out of Ahsoka's hands. She flipped around. They began to play an odd game of tug-a-war.

"Stop it, Skyguy!" yelled Ahsoka.

"I'm only trying to help!" cried Anakin. Ahsoka yanked the pillow her way. Anakin gave up.

"Fine! Take it!" he cried. He fell onto the floor, and began sobbing.

"Master...?" asked Ahsoka. She sighed and got down next to him. She patted him on his back.

"There, there. It's ok. Sh, sh, sh." she said, trying to comfort him.

"Oh, Ahsoka. Your... THE BEST PADAWAN... EVER!" cried Anakin. He threw himself into her arms. Ahsoka held her arms back, her eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Uh... thanks?" she said.

"No problem, Snips. No problem at all!" said Anakin. He let her go, and walked out of the room fine.

"Wow." said Ahsoka. "What a freak."

"Just like me!" said Yoda, as he broke through the window.

Ahsoka held out her hand at him. "Exactly!" she said.

**A/N: Don't ask why Yoda was there suddenly, or how he got to the window. But he did! :D Oh, Yoda you evil little elf! ;) Review!**


	7. Creepy Whistling and Flicking Heads

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars franchise. :) **

**Yay! The next chapter of RBH! I need some ideas for the next few chapters... anyone? Anyone? Bueler? Bueler? HeeHee... maybe some of you will recognize that reference... :) Anyway, ENJOY!**

Ahsoka sat on her bed, wondering what to do.

"It has been a rather odd period of time for a while now. I used to wish it could be normal again. Now, I wish it could be like that again." said Ahsoka to herself.

"HAVE NO FEAR, SKYGUY IS HERE!" cried Anakin as he fell through the roof, onto Ahsoka.

"Master?" said Ahsoka, confused.

"What seems to be the problem, miss?" asked Anakin.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean, miss?"

"You are never that polite."

"I'm always polite, miss."

"Dude... did you eat at that Chinese restaurant again?"

"No, no, no."

"Ok... anyways... what are you doing?"

"Helping."

"That is so unlike you."

"I read a parenting book."

"You're not a parent..."

"WHO SAYS? DON'T DISCOURAGE ME"

"Ok, ok! I won't!"

"Thanks! So, how can I help?"

"Hmm... let me see... GET. OFF. OF. ME."

"Can do!" Anakin jumped off of Ahsoka, and onto the floor.

"Anything else, kind citizen?"

"Yeah. I'm hopelessly bored. Wanna flick Mace Windu's head?"

"YEAH."

"LET US GO."

The two ran down the hallway towards Mace Windu's room.

"MACE. MACE. MACE. MACE." they said repeatedly, once they reached Mace's door.

"What?" said Mace, as he opened his door.

"Hey." said the Master and padawan simultaneously.

"Oh no... it's _you _two again. Can't I enjoy ym soap operas in peace for once?"

"Nope." they both said.

"Fine! Just come in." said Mace, annoyed.

"We don't want to come in." said Ahsoka, slyly.

"What do you want then?"

"To... flick your head!" cried Anakin. The two began furiously flicking Mace's head.

"Stop at once!" cried Mace. Suddenly, Mace shrieaked like a frightened grandma, was suddenly wearing a pink dress with white polka dots and bloomers, and a curly, long black wig. He was holding up his skirt while jumping up and down on a wooden stool.

"SPIDER!" he shrieked, pointing at the ceiling.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked where he was pointing, to see HUGE, black, furry... spider!

"EEEKKK!" cried Anakin, doing and wearing the same thing as sighed.

"Come on, we'll just go to my quarters, and call the exterminators." she said.

"Ok." said the two shrieking grannys.

They all walked to Ahsoka's quarters. Anakin and Mace were now in their normal clothes.

Suddenly, instead of calling the exterminators (their name being: Galactic X-Treme Inators. Call 1-800-555-EWWW for a goos=d ol' fashioned exterminatin') she began to whistle creepily.

"Cut it out, Snips." said Anakin.

Ahsoka kept on whistling creepily.

"Stop, Snips. Seriously." he said again. She didn't stop.

"Stop it, Snips. Seriously. SNIPS. SERIOUSLY, SNIPS CUT. IT. OUT!" yelled Anakin. She still didn;t stop. Anakin sighed. "Whatever, weirdo..." he muttered. Then she stopped. She smiled slyly. The spider crawled into the room, and walked over to Ahsoka. She began stroking it. Anakin and Mace got wide-eyed and backed away slowly.

"Get away from that thing, Snips... it'll bite you..." said Anakin slowly, trying not to startle the beast. (Am I talking about the spider or Ahsoka? Hmm...)

"You can't tell me what to do!" cried Ahsoka.

"What? I'M YOUR PA, AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" cried Anakin.

"You're not my pa."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I suppose I'll put my mechanical spider away anyways." said Ahsoka with a sigh.

"Mechanical?"

"Yeah. Hey, where's Mace?" asked Ahsoka as she stuffed the spider in the closet.

"I don't know."

"I miss Obi Wan." said Ahsoka randomly.

"Me too."

The two then burst into tears and hugged each other.

"He's not dead... he's just eating his cookies in the cafeteria." said a random voice from no where.

"Oh." said the two simultaneously.

"Goodnight, then, Snips."

"Goodnight."

They both went to bed, and waited for the weird and random, but happy adventures for tomorrow.

**A/N: Did you like it? It was weird... and random. FUN FACT: My friend had a dream where I was with her, and we saw a huge spider on the ceiling. We ran away, then I started to "whistle creepily" and the spider came up to me. HeeHee... R&R! :D**


	8. Lego Burgers, Nuna Theifs, and More

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)**

**ELLO! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I appreciate the suggestions! Since I am planning to include all of your suggestions, this is gonna be a very random chapter. Prepare for the randomest. :D **

"REX."

_5 seconds later_

"REX."

_5 seconds later_

"REX."

_5 seconds later_

"WHAT?"

"I need help."

Anakin was standing in the middle of the hall, with Rex standing next to him.

"Need help with what?" asked Rex, who was almost to scared to ask.

"Parenting."

"No." replied Rex.

"Plllleeeaaasssssseeeee?" whined Anakin.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" asked Anakin, in his best girl voice.

"NO."

"Pwetty pwease wit aw chwerry own twop?" asked Anakin, with a puppy dog face and his eyes twinkling.

"No... FINE." said Rex at last.

"YAY! Here's your costume." said Anakin, shufflinf around in his pocket.

"Costume? You didn't mention a costume, sir-" said Rex, but he was cut off by Anakin.

"Here!" said Anakin, holding up a white diaper, a pink little baby shirt, a blue bonnet, a bottle, and a pacifier, all in Rex's size.

"No."

"You already agreed. You PROMISED." said Anakin.

"What? I did NOT promise." said Rex.

"Yes you did!" cried Anakin.

"No I did not!"

"You did in my mind." said Anakin blankly, staring off into space.

"You are so weird." said Rex, shaking his head.

"Just wear it!" cried Anakin.

"Fine, fine!" said Rex. He took the clothes and walked into a janitor's closet.

_3 minutes later..._

"Ok... you got me into the costume. No, I am just a _teensy weensy_ bit curious. What the heck do you want me to do exactly?" asked Rex.

"Act like my child." said Anakin, as if Rex were stupid.

Rex's eyes got wide. "Seriously?"

"Yep!" Rex took off the clothes and walked away. As he was walking off, he realized he didn't put the baby clothes over his normal clothes. _He was nude. _He dashed behind a decorative potted plant, just as Shaak Ti walked around the corner with a jug of water.

"Oh, you poor plants! Here's some water!" said Shaak happily. She was about to pour the water when she saw Rex.

"EEEKKK!" she screamed. She dropped the water jug, and ran off.

Rex dashed away, and eventually found clothes.

Meanwhile, Anakin went to go find Ahsoka. He found her in her quarters. It was filled with tons of wild animals.

His eyes got wide.

"Ahsoka. What did you do to the Jedi Council?" he screamed.

"Nothing! I opened up a pet store." said Ahsoka, stepping out from behind an akul cage.

"Oh. Why...?" asked Anakin.

"I'd like to ask why you do half the things you do when we don't have a mission." said Ahsoka.

"Hey! I- Good point." admitted Anakin.

"Wanna help me run the shop?" asked Ahsoka.

"YEAH!" screamed Anakin, pumping his fists in the air.

The two waited behind the desk until the door ringed, and Luminara came in.

"Hello Ahsoka. I saw the sign outside your door that said Pet Shop." she said.

"I didn't see any sign." said Anakin.

Ahsoka leaned her chin on her elbow.

"Only smart people can see it." she said simply.

"Oh. I- Heeeeey!" whined Anakin. Ahsoka snickered.

Luminara shifted uneasily. "I'd like to buy a pet now, if I may?" she asked.

"Okay! What kind of pet are you looking for, m'am? My only wish is to make. You. Happy. So, let's see we got all different kinds of animals here, I mean look at this variety! If you look over here..." said Ahsoka, sounding like a car salesman as she led Luminara over to the nuna section.

Anakin sighed. Then, the whole shop exploded with a herd of nunas! He jumped onto the desk, screaming. Ahsoka ran up onto the desk as well. Behind the nunas, Luminara came dressed as a ninja.

"I'm a thief, and it is EXILARATING!" cried Luminara. (Warning: Kids, being a thief is bad. Do NOT do the activities included in this fanfiction. Thank you.)

"She stole our nunas!" cried Anakin.

"Yeah! Well, wanna go see what Obi-Wan's doing?" suggested Ahsoka.

"Sure." said Anakin, shrugging.

So the two walked to Obi-Wan's quarters. When they arrived, they were a bit shocked. Obi-Wan was on a ladder working on a giant cheeseburger made out of lego bricks!

"Ello old chap! Or... chaps!" said Obi-Wan.

"Hi..." said the master and padawan.

"Like my cheeseburger?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Sure...we'll see you later Obi-Wan..." said Ahsoka.

"Alllllrighthy!" cried Obi-Wan. Ahsoka and Anakin walked out of the room.

"Well, I have to go to my book club, see ya' Snips!" said Anakin.

"Book club? Ok..." said Ahsoka, as Anakin skipped away.

Anakin walked into the room. The room was a janitor's closet, with only a table and three chairs around it. In the chairs were Barriss and Plo Koon. The other chair was saved for Anakin.

"Hello Anakin! Come in!" said Barriss, gesturing to the empty chair. Anakin nodded, sitting down.

"Thank you. So, we are all ready to start chapter 5 in _Gone With the Wind_?" asked Anakin as all three picked up their copies.

"Yep!" said Barriss and Plo Koon.

"What do think of the book so far?" asked Barriss.

"Oh, it is so emotional! I love it!" cried Plo Koon.

Soon, after a long conversation, it was time for Anakin to go to bed. Well... he was tired. So he went home.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you love it? If so, REVIEW! :D Thanks for reading, and thanks for those who gave suggestions! I included the ones that came in the quickest. Does that sentence make sense? Oh well! Anyway, R&R! **


	9. Bye Obi Darling

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I just wanted to let everyone know something important: Each chapter in this story takes place on the next day after the previous chapter. If chapter, say, 9, was set on Wednesday, then chapter 10 would be set on Thursday. Also, I'm going to start to put my story into more of a story form. Thanks for reading! On with the show! (Story)**

Anakin woke up to the screeching of a horrible, frightening creature.

Ahsoka.

"I LOST MY BUCKSKIN HIDE!" screamed Ahsoka, running across the hall from her room, and into Anakin's room. She pounced on him, shaking him awake.

"You lost your what?" cried Anakin, waking up.

"My buckskin hide!" cried Ahsoka again. She jumped onto the plush brown carpet.

"Are you sleepwalking again?" asked Anakin, jumping out from under the covers, and next to Ahsoka. Her glazed over eyes fluttered.

"Stop shaking me, dude." she said. Anakin smiled.

"Sorry Snips. Get dressed, okay?"

"Do I have to wear my formal outfit?" asked Ahsoka, whining.

"Nah. Everyone's acting sort of weird lately, you can wear whatever you want." said Anakin, patting her shoulder.

"Yay!" cried Ahsoka. She ran off into her room.

In the corner of her room was her bed, covered in a sage green and peach colored quilt. There was a window with lace curtains, blowing in the slight breeze pushing through the open window. If you were standing in the doorway, the right wall had a door in it that led to a small closet. On the left wall there was a wooden desk and chair, with a notebook covered in Aurebesh. Next to the window, were French doors. They were stained glass, lined with white. They led onto a small balcony, with a lush green courtyard filled with wildflowers, bushes, trees, and ponds. Birds chirped in the early morning.

Ahsoka went to the closet, and opened the door. She chose a pair of light denim shorts, and a t-shirt reading, "I 3 Theed" in Aurebesh. It was white, the letters in black, and the heart was red. Blood red. She let the soft brown carpet swuish up between her toes as she walked out of the hall and into the kitchen/living room/and dining area. The cold tile sent a chill through her body. Her Master was in the kitchen area.

"Hey Snips." he said. He was cooking pancakes on a skillet. He was in his Jedi attire.

Ahsoka sat down at the table. Anakin sat a heaping plate of pancakes in front of her. She dug in. Anakin sat down with a plate of pancakes as well.

"What do you wanna do today?" asked Anakin.

"I dunno. Do you have a book club meeting today?" asked Ahsoka.

"Nah. I quit."

"Quit? Why?"

"Plo Koon was being mean..." said Anakin, looking down, pouting.

"Plo? He wouldn't do that. What did he do to be "mean"?" asked Ahsoka, putting air quotes around mean.

"He called me fat." said Anakin, crossing his arms, and "hmmphing."

"Oh." said Ahsoka, giggling.

"Well, anyways... what do you want to do?" asked Ahsoka.

"Wanna go visit Yoda?" asked Ahsoka.

"Sure."

They finsihed their breakfasts and cleared the table, then walked down the hall to Yoda's quarters.

They knocked on the door.

"Master Yoda... we're here to visit you..." said Ahsoka softly. The door opened by itself. The whole room was pitch black. The pair stood in the doorway.

"...Hello...?" asked Anakin. Yoda's voice boomed out of no where.

"Haunted house, I have set up. Go through it, you will." it said.

"Haunted house?" asked Ahsoka. The light flickered on. The whole room was painted black, and no furniture. No anything. No anything but one single plastic spider, cheap, probably from a dollor store, was hanging from bright purple string. It was turning slightly.

Ahsoka laughed. "Pssh... that's what Yoda calls a haunted house? Can you believe this Master?" asked Ahsoka, laughing. But Anakin was half way down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs. Yoda's signature giggle rang throughout the room mysteriously.

"Where's that little green freak hiding?" cried Ahsoka. But Yoda was no where. Ahsoka slowly backed out of the room, then ran.

"MASTER!" she screamed. She met up with her Master in Obi-Wan's quarters.

He was sitting with Obi-Wan on the couch. The two were talking as if the spider incident had never happened.

"Ahsoka, sit." said Obi-Wan, patting the seat next to him. Ahsoka sat down.

"Ya' know... for this week or so, Cody hasn't been around much." said Anakin, breaking the short silence.

"Oh, he's here. Look up." replied Obi-Wan.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked up with Obi-Wan. Cody was hanging from the ceiling fan.

"Oh. There he is." said Ahsoka.

"Oh yeah." said Anakin. They all looked back down as if nothing was wrong or out of place.

"HEY, DO YOU GUYS WANNA TOSS SOAP INTO OUR EYES?" said Obi-Wan.

"No..." said Ahsoka.

"I do!" said Anakin.

"No, Skyguy. I say we go home." said Ahsoka.

"Fine... bye Obi darling." said Anakin.

"Bye Ani dear." said Obi-Wan.

"Bye freak." said Ahsoka to herself.

Ahsoka and Anakin walked out of Obi-Wan's quarters, and walked into theirs. Anakin shut the door behind him. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"YAY! THIS IS OUR ONE CHANCE TO HOLD METAL THINGS UP TO THE SKY AND HOPE FOR LIGHTNING!" cried Anakin.

"NO! That is extremely dangerous. No way. Why do you like doing those types of things, anyway?" asked Ahsoka.

"I dunno." answered Anakin, shrugging.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." She ran across the room into the hall, and into the bathroom at the end of the hall. She opened up the bottom drawer, then locked the door. She took out a burrito. She atr every bite quickly and sloppily. She woofed down another. Anakin knocked on the door. Ahsoka shot up, and hid the rest of her secret stash of burritoes in the drawer. She shoved it closed. She unlocked the door.

"Whatcha doin' in here, Snips?" he asked.

"Um... plucking... eyeball hairs..." she said, shifting uneasily.

"Eyeball hairs? Ironic... I was just doing that same thing!" said Anakin, as rain started pouring down onto the roof. It was so cozy in the small quarters. Ahsoka went into her room. She sat on her bed. Her comlink rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi. Is this Pizza Kingdom?" asked the voice on the other end.

Ahsoka smiled slyly. She put on her best man imitation. "Yes. This is Pizza Kingdom. Can I help you?"

"One nuna supreme pizza, on the double." ordered the customer. Ahsoka giggled.

"Alright. Name and number please?" she asked.

"Count Dooku, 1-800-555-SITH." replied the voice.

Ahsoka gulped. "I'm sorry. It seems you have the wrong number." she said.

"But, this was the right number at the beginning of my call-" said Count Dooku, but Ahsoka had hung up.

"Phew..." she said. She burst out laughing. Thunder crashed. She jumped out of her room, and smacked right into Anakin, running into her room, scared. They jumped into eachother's arms.

"Crushing me, you are!" said a muffled voice from in between them. They broke apart from their hug.

Yoda was giggling on the floor, rolled in a ball, dressed in a hot pink leotard.

"Yoda?" cried Ahsoka and Anakin in unison.

"Unison, you talk in." said Yoda. "CHASING ME, QUOTATION MARKS ARE. HELP ME, YOU MUST!"

"What...?" asked Ahsoka. Yoda jumped up and ran out of the room. (Just picture him running... to me it's odd...)

"That was weird." said Ahsoka.

"Everything's been weird lately." said Anakin.

"Especially you."

"Just go get ready for bed." said Anakin, glaring at his padawan.

"Ok, ok." mumbled Ahsoka. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She brushed her teeth. She got dressed in some purple and green striped pajama shorts, and a green t-shirt. She slipped on some fluffy white slippers. Anakin had just got done taking his shower, brushing his teeth, and getting on his pajamas. His pajamas were some plain brown sweat pants and a grey t-shirt.

"I'm done getting ready for bed, and it's only 10 o'clock at night." said Ahsoka.

"Only? Get in bed, Snips." said Anakin. He hugged her and kissed her forehead, and went into his room. He shut the door. Ahsoka went into her room, and slid off her slippers next to the door. She closed the door. She flipped off the lights, and slid underneath the covers. She snuggled with her teddy bear. She held it tight, until it moved.

**A/N: Oooo cliffhanger! On your reviews, predict what's gonna happen!And i'm always open for suggestions for future chapters! :) R&R! :D**


	10. Mysterious Plant Speaking and Ear Chairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)**

_She snuggled with her teddy bear. She held it tight, until it moved. _

Ahsoka jumped out from under her quilt. Yoda was hanging from her ankles.

"Master Yoda!" she cried.

"I'm only finding somewhere to sleep for the night. Mace hit me with a chair." said the green freak.

"A chair?" asked Ahsoka, shaking off the... thing.

"Yessiree. Right in the ear. In fact... could you get it out for me? It's wedged right here..." said Yoda, standing up and pointing down his pointy ear.

"Ew... I... I suppose I could try... but, isn't a chair awfully big to fit into your ear?" asked Ahsoka.

"Trust your instincts." said Yoda.

"Well, my instincts are asleep at the moment!" cried Ahsoka, upset that she got woken up so... oddly.

"Well then..." said Yoda. He grabbed an alarm clock from his pocket and twisted the timer. He stuck it next to Ahsoka's ears. It rang loudly. Ahsoka screamed and covered her ears.

"What was THAT for?" she cried.

"To wake up your instincts! Duh!" said Yoda in a snotty, peppy, girly, high-pitched voice with his hands on his hips.

Ahsoka sighed. "Just stand still. I need to get that... chair... out of your ear." said Ahsoka.

Yoda was dancing, then jumped, and landed as stiff as a tree trunk. He didn't move, blink, or even breathe. Ahsoka bent over his head, and hesitantly put her hand in that creepy left ear. She dug around for moment or two, then cried out. "Ahha!" She pulled out a huge brown reclining rocking chair. She threw it on the ground in pain.

"That's heavy!" she cried.

"Yep! Bye! Thanks!" said Yoda. He skipped out of the room humming, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

Ahsoka ran after him out into the dark living room/dining room/kitchen area, but Yoda was gone.

She sighed, and went back to bed.

_In Shaak Ti's Quarters_

"Plants, oh, plants, oh plantie dears. I enjoy you company, here. Plants, oh plants, oh plantie dears. I feel so calm, whenever you're near!" sang Shaak Ti. She was in a small, one room quarters. The walls were covered in shelves, the shelves completely covered with pots of all different sizes. Each one held a different plant. There were vines growing on the ceiling, and plants of all kinds hanging from the ceiling fan. Plants, plants, plants! Shaak Ti was dancing around, as if calling to the plants. There was a knock from the left wall.

"Please!" said a strained male voice. "I'm trying to sleeeep!"

"Mace! I'm trying to speak to my plants. They are angry now!" said Shaak Ti.

_In Mace's Quarters_

Mace lay in his two room quarters. There was a kitchen area in one corner, a dining table and chairs in another, a bed in another, and a couch and television in the corner. It was a calm and peaceful room. Mace lay in the dark under to white comforter on his bed, listening to the muffled voice next door.

"Plants, oh, plants! I love you so! And the grass in my yard, I never shall mow! It shall oooooooveeeer !" cried the muffled voice of Shaak Ti.

Mace began to sob quietly to himself.

_In Anakin and Ahsoka's Quarters_

Ahsoka tip-toed into Anakin's room, after getting about 30 minutes of sleep since the... outburst.

"Master?" she whispered, as she reached the edge of his bed. "Maaaaaster!" she whispered again, more loudly this time. She poked his nose. She poked it again, but harder. And harder. And harder. And even harder. Anakin rolled over in his sleep.

"Obi-Wan, I thought you got over that habit when I was 12..." said Anakin in his sleep. Ahsoka giggled.

She bent over to his ear. At first she whispered. "Master? Wake up!"Then she yelled. Right. In. His. Ear. _Loudly. _"MASTER! WAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Anakin jumped up and stood on his bed, posing as if he was going into battle with a lightsaber. He looked around. He got into a normal stance.

"Oh, hey Ahsoka... Ahsoka? Why did you wake me up? It's-" he paused to look at the digital clock on his bedside table. "10:45 at night!"

"Well, don't you hear that weird crying noise, and that weird singing upstairs?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah... just now that you mention it. But, Plo Koon is directly above us. Go check on him." said Anakin.

"Ok. Can I take the short way?" asked Ahsoka.

"Oh... I guess... just be careful."

"Ok. I will." said Ahsoka. Anakin smiled at Ahsoka. She smiled back. She dashed off to her room, and walked out onto the balcony. She looked down at the courtyard 3 stories down. She looked up. She saw the sleek glass balcony of Plo Koon's quarters. She got on top of the railing of her balcony and grabbed onto the trellis hanging next to her. She climbed up, then jumped onto Plo's balcony. She slid open the glass door with her key in her pocket, then walked right in, silently. She tip-toed into Plo Koon's quarters. Plo Koon was sound asleep. But she still heard the two odd noises. She crept closer to the right wall. The crying sound was louder now, much louder. It was definitely coming from next door. But the singing was still muffled. Probably the quarters next to the one next door from Plo to the right. Ahsoka crept out of Plo's quarters and walked into the hallway. She looked over the side of the railing, to see her hallway down below. She backed away, and knocked on the quarters with the crying noise. She couldn't remember who lived here... the door opened. Mace was standing in the doorway, with dark circles underneath his eyes. He looked defeated. He was wearing pajamas, which were wrinkled.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Can I help you at this _late _hour?" asked Mace, obviously cranky.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you were crying. If you were... what is singing? Or... who is singing?" asked Ahsoka.

"Oh... yes, Padawan. I was crying. And Shaak Ti is the one singing. She's 'speaking' to her angry plants." said Mace. 

"To her plants?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes. Just... get some ear plugs or something." said Mace. Ahsoka grabbed a fishing pole from underneath her lekku.

"Do you keep tons of stuff under there?" asked Mace.

"Nah. Just my emergency fishing pole." said Ahsoka.

"Well, why'd you get it out?" asked Mace.

"To fish! Duh!" said Ahsoka, rolling her eyes.

"But..." said Mace. But Ahsoka had already cast her line over the railing that formed a rectangle in the middle of the outer rectangle of hallways. She began to reel something in. She swung the fishing pole over her shoulder.

"Here are two pairs of ear plugs, Master Windu!" said Ahsoka, taking off four squishy foam ear pieces. She took off two. She handed them to the confused Jedi.

"But...how..." stuttered Mace. But Ahsoka pushed him into his quarters, waved goodbye, smiled sweetly, and slammed the door in his face. She jumped over the railing, landed in front of her door, and went inside. She found her Master asleep on the couch. She woke him up.

"Oh, Snips, did you find out the mysterious noise?" asked Anakin, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah! Mace was crying because Shaak was singing to her angry plants." said Ahsoka casually, sitting down next do her Master.

"Er...what?" asked Anakin.

"Never mind." said Ahsoka. Anakin nodded.

"Get to bed, Snips." said Anakin, patting her on the back. They smiled at eachother. Ahsoka nodded. She hugged her master goodnight.

"Night." she said.

"Goodnight, Snips." he said. He looked around, making sure no other Jedi was looking because of the attachment rule, and whispered, "Love you!"

Ahsoka whispered back, "Love you too! As family." she said. That was what they always did. They both laughed.

"As family." said Anakin, nodding. Ahsoka walked off, and went to her room. She slid into bed.

Anakin went to his room as well, and went to sleep. He was just drifting off to the lullaby sang by Shaak upstairs when he heard Ahsoka scream.

**A/N: How do you guys like it so far? In story form, anyway. :) R&R! :D I'd also like to give credit to Bluesaber3 for the idea of putting the last couple lines in the previous chapter in italics at the beginning of the chapter, as she did in AnotSoNormalWeek series. **

**Bluesaber3-if you don't like me doing the "last few lines from the previous chapter in italics at beginning of chapter" thing in my story, just tell me!:) I will stop immediately if you wish. If you say it's fine, thanks so much!**

**P.S. To Readers: If you do the same thing Bluesaber3 does to her stories, the italics thingy, please let me know. I'm probably over reacting. But, I just don't want any trouble. I'm sure Bluesaber3 wouldn't cause any trouble... she seems so nice. But I don't know anyone else that might do the italics thing, and they might get mad. So, just let me know! :)**


	11. Repairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. Or iPods. xD**

**Okay, before we start the story... thanks so much to Bluesaber3! You rock Bluesaber3! :)**

**Now... on we go! **

_He was just drifting off to the lullaby sang by Shaak upstairs when he heard Ahsoka scream._

Anakin jumped out of bed and broke off a piece of wood from his door frame, and ran into Ahsoka's room. Ahsoka was sitting up in bed, listening to an iPod. She was singing a hard metal rock song, but it sounded like screaming.

"Snips..." moaned Anakin. "You made me get up when I was just about to go to sleep! I thought Yoda had fallen on your head, or Mace was hitting you with a banana!"

Ahsoka took her headphones out. "What?"

"Never mind..." groaned the frustrated and tired master. He walked out of the room.

"Wait! Master! I understand what you said now!" cried Ahsoka. Anakin walked back into the room.

"You do?" he said.

"Yes! But... why did you bring a piece of your doorframe... to _protect _me?" said Ahsoka. Anakin shrugged.

"I dunno." he said.

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, we'll get it fixed in the morning. Maybe we could fix up the quarters a bit more. We could ask our friends if they want to help!" she said enthusiastically.

"Okay! Get some sleep! We've got a big, big, BIG day tomorrow!" said Anakin, jumping up and down and giggling. Ahsoka giggled. Anakin left, and turned off the light. They both fell asleep.

_The next morning..._

Anakin and Ahsoka sat on the couch, waiting for their help to arrive. They had invited Obi-Wan, Barriss, and Rex. Cody was still hanging from the ceiling fan by his collar.

The doorbell rang, and the three helpers ran in. Anakin stood up on the end table. He got out a clipboard.

"Ok, I'm going to take attendance." he announced loudly. Ahsoka, Barriss, Rex, and Obi-Wan lined up in a row in front of Anakin.

"Ahsoka is obviously here, as am I." he said. "Barriss?"

"Here and ready to work, sir!" said cheery Barriss.

"Obi-Wan?" asked Anakin.

"CORN." yelled Obi-Wan. He and Rex fell on the floor cracking up.

"Ugh... boys." muttered Ahsoka.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Let's see... ah! Rex?" said Anakin.

"Um..." Rex thought for a moment. "Ooo! HIPPO." he yelled. Rex and Obi-Wan cracked up again.

"Alright! Everyone's here! The tasks planned for today are painting, cleaning the siding outside Ahsoka's room on the balcony, and repairing my doorframe. We're also dusting the ceiling fan." explained Anakin. "Barriss and Ahsoka will clean the siding, I'll paint the living room/dining room/kitchen area, and Obi-Wan and Rex will dust the fan hanging above you." The whole group looked up simultaneously. They all looked back down.

"Ok, let's get to work! Ahsoka and Barriss, the hose is hanging on the back porch. Obi-Wan and Rex, the rags and furniture polish are in the cabinet above the stove in the kitchen, and I know where to get my brushes and paint. And... GO!" instructed Anakin. Everyone rushed and bumped into eachother as they all ran to their stations.

Ahsoka and Barriss went out onto Ahsoka's balcony.

"I'll go get the hose off the backporch." said Ahsoka. She walked out of her room, and went through the door in the top right corner of the living room/dining room/kitchen area (from the view from the front door.) She walked out onto the wood porch. Ahsoka grabbed the green hose off it's hook and took it into her room. She walked out onto the balcony.

"Yay! You got the hose!" cried Barriss.

"Yeah... hurrah..." said Ahsoka, a bit confused since getting the hose wasn't a miracle or anything.

"Ok, let's start cleaning." said Barriss. Ahsoka nodded. Barriss plugged the end of the hose into the fosset sticking out of the wall, and went inside. She brought back two baggy white suits that zipped up the front and two pairs of big goggles.

"What are those for?" asked Ahsoka, putting down the hose she was uncoiling.

"SAFETY." said Barriss, staring into space.

"Ok, whatever..." said Ahsoka. They slipped on the safety suits and goggles. Ahsoka put the hose between her knees. She nodded at Barriss. Barriss twisted the fosset and water slowly chugged up through the hose. Barriss stepped back inside, shut the door, and watched. Ahsoka gulped as a big bump traveled up towards the nozzle. Suddenly, she flew up in the air, riding the hose as if it were a horse. It flew up in the air. She was holding on tightly with her hands. The water was shooting out of the nozzle, hitting the side wall. Anakin heard the loud noise as he was mixing the paint in the hall, and ran outside.

"Ahso-AAAAHHHH!" cried Anakin, as water came straight for him. "AHSOKA! STOP IITT!" he screamed, as the water barely missed him.

"IIIIIII CAAAAANNNNNNNN'TTTTT!" screamed the terrified togruta. Anakin ran back inside with the wide-eyed Barriss. Barriss gulped, and scraped up the bravery she had, and ran outside. She was screaming as she dodged the buckets and buckets of water shooting at her. She finally reached the fosset, still screaming, and twisted it. The water shut off. Ahsoka was up high on the hose, and then she froze in mid air. For a few seconds she looked around confused, still in mid air, then looked straight forward, eyes wide, as she reliezed what was going on. Suddenly, she shot down, screaming. She landed with a thud on the balcony. Barriss and Ahsoka let out a shaky, relieved sigh.

"You okay?" asked Barriss, panting.

"Yep. You?" asked Ahsoka, panting as well.

"Yeah. Let's see if we got the wall clean." suggested Barriss. Ahsoka nodded. They both got up and examined the wall. It was literally sparkling.

"Well. We're done." said Ahsoka. Barriss nodded. The two went into Ahsoka's room to hang out until everyone else was done.

Anakin had left the padawan's to deal with their own problems. He needed to paint. He was going to freshen up the paint in the hall. He began to paint. It was actually normal.

Now we go to Obi-Wan and Rex... yeah... be prepared for _not _normal.

Obi-Wan was on Rex's shoulders spraying the furniture polish_ everywhere. _He was wiping the fan's blades, but it was useless just wiping it with a rag. The room reeked with the smell of furniture polish. They both were coughing. Suddenly, Rex fell down. Obi-Wan was hanging by his wrist collars from the blades of the fan.

"EEEE!" screamed Obi-Wan. Rex started sobbing.

"Don't cry! You're supposed to scream, not sob! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" cried Obi-Wan angrily.

"Because-because- I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" cried Rex, breaking into more tears. Obi-Wan gasped. How were they supposed to dust if his partner didn't know how to swim? He'd just have to take care of that.

**A/N: Muahahaha! R&R!**


	12. Alarm Clocks and Fridge Top Smoothies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)**

**I am sorry RBH (Randomness But Happiness) readers! I have not updated in sooooo long! At least... it seems that way to me. :) I am oh so sorry. But, here is the next chapter... so... YAY! **

**And now I will insert a famous quote:**

"**Read on, dearies!"**

** -Obi-Wan Kenobi **

**HeeHee**

_How were they supposed to dust if his partner didn't know how to swim? He'd just have to take care of that._

"Come with me, Rex! HURRY!" cried Obi-Wan, dragging Rex out of the room.

Anakin walked out of the hall. "Well, I finished painting the hall! How are you guys coming alo-" he paused, seeing the room empty.

"Whatever..." muttered Anakin to himself. He decided to put another coat on the hall walls.

_In Obi-Wan's Quarters..._

"One two three, one two three, one two three..." counted Obi-Wan, as he helped Rex move his arms correctly in the kiddie pool.

The two were in the middle of Obi-Wan's cleared out quarters, and were standing in a kiddie pool. Obi-Wan was teaching Rex to swim.

"I got it!" cried Rex, excited that he realized how to swim.

"Yay! Let's dry off and drink some smoothies!" cried Obi-Wan, pumping his fists in the air.

Rex and Obi-Wan climbed out of the pool, their Hawaiian shirts and swim trunks soaked. They went into the kitchen and sat down on top of the fridge. Obi-Wan hang on with his ankles and grabbed some pre-made smoothies from the fridge. He handed one to Rex, and they sat in their fridge paradise.

_In Anakin and Ahsoka's Quarters..._

"Master, Barriss has to go home." said Ahsoka, walking out of her room with Barriss.

"Ok. Bye Barriss." said Anakin, looking up from his last stroke of paint.

"Bye, Master Skywalker." said Barriss politely as she walked out the door. They heard it shut.

"So, where's Obi-Wan and Rex?" asked Ahsoka as the two walked into the living room.

"I have no clue. Wanna help me finish dusting?" asked Anakin.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Sure."

So they dusted quickly, and soon the whole quarters was sparkling. Ahsoka sat down next to her Master on the couch and sighed.

"Well... I'm not hungry for supper." said Ahsoka.

"Me neither." said Anakin. Ahsoka sighed again.

"Stop." said Anakin.

"Stop what?"

"Sighing."

"Sighing?"

"Yeah." said Anakin. 

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like sighing..."

"Why?" said Ahoka.

"Because it sounds weird."

"Why?"

"It kinda sounds like a duck that lost it's voice." said Anakin.

"Why?"

"Maybe it's in a men's choir."

"Why?"

"Maybe it likes to sing." said Anakin.

"Why?"

"Well... maybe the songs sang by the choir are about tongues. And he likes tongues."

"Why?" asked Ahsoka.

"Because tongues are squishy. Duh!"

"Why?"

"Pssh... I dunno. Because their... er... um... dancey..." said Anakin.

"Why?"

"I. DON'T. KNOW." cried Anakin. He leaned back and sighed.

"HA!" cried Ahsoka, jumping up and pointing at Anakin. She ran into her room.

"What? What did I-" said Anakin, but then he realized he sighed. "Shoot."

_1 Hour Later..._

"So... Master... what do you wanna do?" asked Ahsoka, sitting next to her master on their couch. Anakin shrugged.

"I dunno."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Anakin walked over to the kitchen. He answered it.

"Hello, Anakin Skywalker speaking." he said.

"Hello Master Skywalker. This is the Jedi Healers." said the voice on the other end.

"Oh. Can I help you?" asked the confused Jedi.

"Well, we have a patient here named Barriss Offee. She is in critical condition. She said she wanted to see Ahsoka Tano. Your padawan, I assume?" said the Jedi Healer.

"Oh no! Yes, yes, Ahsoka will be over right away." said Anakin.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Yeah, whatever..." said Anakin, and he hung up the phone. He ran to the door.

"Snips, get your shoes on. Barriss is at the healers in critical condition. Come on!" cried Anakin. Ahsoka ran and slipped on some flip flops. She and Anakin ran down the halls towards the healers.

When the reached the big glass doors to the healers, they burst in. Anakin walked up to the reception desk. A orange twi'lek was sitting behind it wearing a white coat. Her name tag said, "Mipen."

"Hello. Can I help you?" asked Mipen.

"Yes. The healers called me. They said Barriss Offee was in critical condition and wanted to see my padawan, Ahsoka Tano." said Anakin frantically.

"Barriss Offee... Barriss Offee..." said Mipen, flipping through some papers. "Ah! Here she is! Room 207, floor 3."

"Ok. Thank you." said Anakin. He and Ahsoka ran into the white elevator, and he pressed the button marked, "3." The elevator rose up quickly. Ahsoka and Anakin jumped up and down. Soon the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. They ran down the hall and into room 207. Barriss was lying in a hospital bed unconscious.

"Barriss!" cried Ahsoka, rushing to the side of the bed. Barriss' eyes fluttered open.

"Ahsoka..." she said, smiling weakly.

"Oh, Barriss. What happened?" asked Ahsoka, tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I-I swallowed-" Barriss said, about to faint.

"You swallowed what?" whispered Ahsoka.

"Alarm clock..." whispered Barriss, as she blacked out.

"Huh?" said Ahsoka. A healer walked in.

"Ahsoka Tano?" she asked.

"Yeah..." said Ahsoka.

"Barriss swallowed an alarm clock this evening at around 7:00. We will have to operate." said the healer.

"Operate?" cried Ahsoka and Anakin simultaneously.

"Well, yes. It is the only way. It's either that or Barriss will always be chirping at 7:30 in the morning forever." said the healer.

"Oh man... why does this happen to _me_?" asked Ahsoka to herself.

"You may wait in the waiting room across the hall. We are operating now." said the healer. Anakin helped Ahsoka out into the hall, and the healer shut the door as about 5 other healers ran in as well. Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the small waiting room to see Luminara in one of the chairs.

"Luminara!" cried Ahsoka. She ran up to the Jedi and hugged her.

"Ahsoka. I'm glad to see you." said Luminara smiling.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Master Luminara." said Ahsoka.

"I'm sure Barriss will be okay, you two." said Anakin, walking up to them.

"Thank you, Master." said Ahsoka.

_40 Minutes Later..._

Ahsoka walked into the hospital room with Luminara and Anakin.

"Barriss!" said Ahsoka happily, as she looked at the conscious Barriss.

"Hello!" said Barriss weakly, but cheerfully.

"How do you feel?" asked Luminara as they all gathered around the hospital bed.

"Alright, kind've weird." said Barriss.

"Well, we better be getting home. It's getting late." said Anakin to Ahsoka.

"Bye, Barriss. Bye, Luminara." said Ahsoka and Anakin as they walked out the door. Barriss and Luminara waved goodbye.

**A/N: R&R! :D**


	13. Green Clams and Murderous Grapes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. : )**

**Ok... I apologize AGAIN for not updating for awhile. But, here is the next part of RBH! :D **

"_Bye, Barriss. Bye, Luminara." said Ahsoka and Anakin as they walked out the and Luminara waved goodbye._

After they both brushed their teeth and showered, they went into their rooms. Anakin pulled on his gray t-shirt and and brown sweat pants and slipped under the covers. He clapped twice, and the lights shut off.

In Ahsoka's room, she had pulled on her lime green shirt with a tooka doll on it. In purple Aurebesh it said, "Cutie Pie." She put on her short purple sweat shorts, and slipped off her fuzzy green slippers next to her bed, and curled up underneath the quilt. She clapped twice, and the llights flickered off. She drifted off to sleep...

Ahsoka's P.O.V.

_I wake up on a beautiful island, all alone on a strip of sand. The water slowly comes up, then out, barely tickling my toes. I look around, before standing up. I look down to find myself wearing a green bathing suit. I run up to the bright blue water and lay in the shallow part. I watch the white puffy clouds hug the bright sun against the blue sky. Suddenly, I hear a small voice beside me. _

"_Love it here, I do." it says. I scream, and jump up. I look next to where I was laying to see a bright green clam with huge, pointy green ears nestled into the sand. It had big white eyes with black pupils. It giggled, as it opened it's huge mouth._

"_Wha- I-" I stutter._

"_Yodee, my name is. Clam, I am!" says the clam, giggling again._

"_Umm... hi... I'm Ahsoka." I say, still a bit confused. The clam hops out onto the beach. _

"_Come!" he says. I hesitate, then walk up into the jungle right above the beach with him. _

_The jungle is foggy and mysterious. Odd sounds come from everywhere. A large, odd looking bird with a colorful beak and long neck swoops down in front of us. It's feathers create the design of Shaak Ti's skin. _

"_Hello!" says the bird. "I'm Tee Shack" _

"_Oh goodness... goodbye. I am LEAVING before I run into a fish that hops on clouds named Skywalker!" I cry._

"_Skywalker? Over at the lake, he is. Help you find him, I will!" says Yodee. I sigh and walk back to the beach. A vortex appears, so I step inside, curious. I spin around for what seems like forever, until I finally fall onto a slimy ball of green slime._

Not Anyone's P.O.V...

Ahsoka woke up, sweat pouring down her face. Light shone through her window, and she swung her legs out from under her quilt. She walked across her room, and made her way to the living room.

"Hi, Master..." she said drowsily, as she saw the figure on the couch. The figure turned it's head.

"Padawan Tano! Beautiful morning, it is!" said the figure on the couch.

"AAAHHH! Yoda! How do you get into our quarters?" cried Ahsoka.

"With Bibs! Help me, he does." said Yoda.

"Who in the universe is Bibs?" asked Ahsoka.

"Know, I do not. Try to throw you off, I do." said Yoda, shrugging. Ahsoka sighed. Yoda through popcorn into his mouth.

"Hey... where did you get that popcorn?" asked Ahsoka.

"Your free vending machine!" cried Yoda.

"Free vending- Master Yoda, we don't have a free vending machine!" cried Ahsoka.

Yoda stood up, and put his hands on his hips. "Yuh huh! Show you, I will!" he said. He hobbled over to the couch again, and crammed his hand between two cushions. He pulled out a couple pieces of popcorn and threw them into his mouth. "See, you do?" he asked.

"Ugh... sure..." said Ahsoka. She glanced at the clock. It said 6:00 a.m. "Master Yoda... it is way too early to be up."

"Drink pea salad, I do!" said Master Yoda, brushing a Barbie doll's hair.

"What?" asked Ahsoka.

Yoda sighed. "I _said_ that I love to gurgle huggable parachutes." said Yoda.

"Yoda... that makes no sense." said Ahsoka.

"He never makes sense." said Anakin, coming out of the hall.

"Make cents, I do! Sell unicorn poop and neon pickles, I do!" cried Yoda.

"See?" said Anakin.

"Killed man in his sleep, I did. With his own mustauche and a grape, I did." said Yoda.

"I love my job." said Ahsoka.

Suddenly, Yoda was holding a fake mustauche and a grape. He had an evil grin on his face. "So do I." he said.

**A/N: R&R! xD**


	14. Swimming with Mr Ducky

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :) **

**I was on vacation, I couldn't update for a week. :( But for some fun, I will post another famous quote from our friends in the Star Wars galaxy (F.Q.F.O.F.I.T.S.W.G.) before this chapter of R.B.H.! :D **

"**There is nothing like gunky hippo toe pie. Except for the Hula." **

**-Anakin Skywalker to a man with a long purple beard named Paul. (Short for Constantine)**

"_Suddenly, Yoda was holding a fake mustache and a grape. He had an evil grin on his face. 'So do I.' he said."_

"Master Yoda! What did I do to make you want to kill me?" cried Ahsoka. Yoda shrugged.

"I never did!" he said.

"B-but-why were you holding up a fake mustache and a grape? That is what you use to kill people with." said Ahsoka.

"No, silly! Use man's OWN mustache, not fake!" said Yoda, as if Ahsoka was stupid.

Ahsoka sighed. "You are so weird." she said to herself.

Suddenly, Anakin began repeatedly screaming like a frightened little girl.

"Speaking of weird..." muttered Ahsoka.

"Scream, why do you, Skyguy?" asked Yoda.

"HEY! That's My nickname for my Master! Not your's you little taco bug!" yelled Ahsoka.

"I screamed because I really want a mustache." said Anakin.

"Ok... want to go swimming?" asked Ahsoka.

Yoda shook his head. No literally, it was vibrating. Then he shot up into the sky.

"Um..." said Anakin and Ahsoka. Suddenly Anakin was dressed as a cowboy. "Let's go wrangle up a few of 'em doggies and get us a swimming hole so we can take a dip!" said Anakin.

"What?" asked Ahsoka. Anakin was dressed in swimming trunks, sunglasses, and flip flops with a towel over his shoulder all of the sudden. He was carrying an inflatable floaty ring that looked like a duck.

"Come on! Let's go get Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody! We can all go swimming!" cried Anakin. He snapped and Ahsoka was in a green tankini and black flip flops, carrying a beach ball.

"Well okay then!" she said. They both ran down the hall and got Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody. They all helped with getting Cody down from the ceiling fan. Now they were all on their way to the Jedi Temple swimming pool. When they arrived at the pool, they all dropped what they brought and jumped into the pool. They were all in their swimming suits. Ahsoka did a hand stand, Obi-Wan did a flip, Rex sang underwater, Cody begged the wall to play underwater tea party with him, and Anakin screamed at the edge of the pool, looking at the deep end. (4 feet)

"Come on in, Master!" said Ahsoka laughing.

"Yeah! It's fun!" said Obi-Wan, coming up from his flip.

Rex came up to the surface coughing, spitting out water. "Yeah... fun..." he said.

Cody was now beating up the wall because it was ignoring him.

"No! It is scary!" cried Anakin, barely touching the water with the tip of his toe.

"Put on your floaty ring! Mr. Ducky will protect you, Skyguy." said Ahsoka, sighing.

Anakin ran over to the chair by the side of the pool, and slipped on Mr. Ducky. He jumped into the pool, and began giggling and splashing around.

"That's taken care of." said Obi-Wan to Ahsoka. So they all were having a great time, until a ninja dropped down from the ceiling on a wire with a needle, and popped Mr. Ducky. The ninja rose back up without being noticed.

"Oh, Mr. Ducky, isn't this fun- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Anakin, as he looked down to see the deflated Mr. Ducky. "?" Ahsoka rushed over to comfort him. She led him out of the pool.

"Don't worry, Master. We'll find whoever did this. Right, boys?" said Ahsoka.

"Right!" said Rex, Obi-Wan, and Cody simultaneously. They all stepped out of the pool and hugged the crying Anakin.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer. R&R! :)**


	15. I Don't Know How I Got Here

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars franchise. :) or Twinkies ;)**

**YAY! I finally get to type again! **

**No famous quote** **today, sorry! I am gonna get straight to the story! :D **

"_They all stepped out of the pool and hugged the crying Anakin."_

Cody stopped hugging Anakin and rammed his head into the wall repeatedly. Obi-Wan stopped as well, and patted Anakin on the head. Rex ran to stop Cody. Ahsoka stopped hugging her Master, and patted his shoulder.

Anakin sniffed. "I'm okay, I-just-MISS HIM SO BAD!" he yelled. Ahsoka gasped and hugged him again.

"You know what Master? When we find Mr. Ducky and whoever... or whatever... popped it, we will patch the hole and fix Mr. Ducky right up! Does that sound okay?" said Ahsoka. Anakin nodded. Ahsoka smiled. "Let's go home."

She helped Anakin up, and said goodbye to Obi-Wan. She didn't want to mess with Cody or Rex.

Ahsoka and Anakin walked through the halls of the temple.

"Let's ask Yoda if he knows where Mr. Ducky is." suggested Ahsoka.

"Alright..." mumbled Anakin. The two walked up to Yoda's door, and knocked. The door opened, revealing Yoda standing in a beautiful garden.

"Greetings. Help you, how can I?" asked Yoda. Anakin and Ahsoka slowly walked in, taking in their surroundings.

Ahsoka looked down at Yoda. "How did you get your quarters to look like this?" she asked, amazed.

"With this switchy thing, I did!" he said. He hobbled over to a giant switch on the wall. He pulled it down, and the garden transformed into a normal looking quarters.

"How did it get there?" asked Anakin.

"STOP. ASKING. QUESTIONS." said Yoda, staring off into space.

"Okay... listen, Master Yoda, we need your help. Anakin's inflatable duck was-." began Ahsoka, but she stopped as she looked at the needle that Yoda was holding in front of her face. "YOU! You popped Mr. Ducky, you evil green gnome!" cried Ahsoka.

"Yes! Sorry, I am. Had to be done." said Yoda.

"Why?" cried Anakin.

"Scared of it, I was." said Yoda.

"I wasn't scared of it!"

"You would've been, you would've been. If kept it longer, you had, of course." said Yoda.

"Master, perhaps it was Mr. Ducky's time." said Ahsoka, to change the subject.

"I guess..." said Anakin.

"Mr. Ducky was 78 years old. He was probably miserably sick." said Ahsoka.

Anakin smiled. "Now he is happy!" said Anakin, looking at the deflated toy.

"Er... yeah... I know I would be!" said Ahsoka, trying to be nice.

"Let's go bury him. Put him to rest!" cried Anakin. Yoda nodded, and pushed the switch up. The room transformed into a graveyard. Anakin ran to an empty spot.

Ahsoka ran after him. "Er... Master! I don't know if we should bury him here..." she said, but Anakin ignored her. Yoda hobbled after Anakin.

Anakin dug a hole in the spot and threw Mr. Ducky down into it. "He was a good duck." he said, hugging Ahsoka.

"GROUP HUG!" yelled Yoda, launching himself on top of Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka screamed, and swatted Yoda onto the floor.

"Owie." said Yoda.

Anakin buried Mr. Ducky, and Yoda switched the room back to normal.

Ahsoka patted Anakin on the back, and the two went home to rest.

_Back at the pool..._

Obi-Wan dried off and went back to his quarters. Rex and Cody went onto the roof to try and sell Clone Scout Cheese.

On the way to his quarters, Obi-Wan saw a flyer hanging on the wall.

**OPERA TONIGHT **

**AT THE PASTA HUT**

**STARRING MACE WINDU**

**AT 6:30 P.M.**

"I MUST go to that opera! And at the Pasta Hut, too! I do love Brock Lee's award winning veggie pizza!" said Obi-Wan. Just then Barriss walked by with a girl that was carrying a clarinet.

"Hello, Master Kenobi. This is my friend, Claire." said Barriss, walking up to Obi-Wan.

Claire bowed. "Claire Annette Reed, at your service." she said.

"Nice to meet you, Claire. Barriss, would you like to join me at the opera tonight? Claire can come too." said Obi-Wan.

"I'd love too!" said Barriss. Claire nodded.

"Also, are you feeling better?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, thank you." said Barriss.

_On the roof..._

"WE GOT GOUDA, WE GOT CHEDDAR, WE'VE GOT SOME MOZZARELLA, TOO! WE'VE EVEN GOT SOME BLUE CHEESE STORED UP FOR YOU! Buy our cheese NOW!" chanted Rex and Cody.

"This isn't working..." muttered Rex to Cody.

"It was your idea!" said Cody as the two kept on dancing holding up the boxes of cheese.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Rex, I have a great idea to sell Clone Scout Cheese!" cried Cody._

"_What is it?" asked Rex._

"_We go onto the roof and chant about our cheese!" said Cody._

"_Ok!" said Rex._

"It was your idea!" cried Rex after the flashback.

"Oh yeah. Well, keep it up. It has to work soon! Someone must notice us!" said Cody. So they kept on chanting and dancing.

_In Anakin and Ahsoka's Quarters..._

"So what do you want to do, master?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know. But my tooth hurts!" complained Anakin.

"Oh great. You have been brushing your teeth, right?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes! And since we were out of toothpaste for a while, I brushed with soda! Professor Salt was my favorite to use."

"You used ACTUAL SODA to brush your teeth? Not SODA the drink, BAKING SODA you dumbo!" yelled Ahsoka.

"Sorry! Plus, the soda the drink makes me gassy..." said Anakin, as the room began to smell bad.

Ahsoka held her nose.

"You are DISGUSTING! We are taking you to the dentist right now!" cried Ahsoka. She dragged her master to the speeder and took off.

_At the dentist office..._

Ahsoka was dragging Anakin into the lobby of the dentist office. She dragged him up to the desk.

"I need to get my master an appointment right away." she said.

The receptionist looked up. "Ok! The dentist doesn't have any appointments at the moment. She'll be right with you!" she said in a peppy voice.

"Great." said Ahsoka. She dragged Anakin to one of the seats and sat down with him in the other chair opposite of her. She sat down and took a breath, relieved.

"The young togruta dragging the... very handsome man... the dentist is ready to see you." said the receptionist loudly. Ahsoka got up, and Anakin decided to walk. As he walked by the desk he winked at the receptionist. She winked back giggling. Ahsoka swatted Anakin's arm. He giggled. They walked through the door into the dentist's office. Anakin sat down nervously in the chair, and Ahsoka leaned against the wall. A lady with long blond hair in a hot pink nurse suit came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dee Kay. What seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor, snapping on rubber gloves dramatically.

"My tooth hurts." said Anakin, crossing his arms and pouting.

"He brushed his teeth with Professor Salt for a week." explained Ahsoka.

Dr. Dee Kay gasped. "That soda has the highest sugar count out of all the soda's IN. THE. GALAXY." said Dr. Dee Kay, spreading out her arms wider with every syllable of galaxy.

"Yeah... anyways... can you help him?" asked Ahsoka.

"DUH! Of course I can help him. He needs a bit more plucking on his left eyebrow, and his hair needs a touch of more hair spray, and Debby, my receptionist, should fall for him the instant she sees him." said the doctor.

"Not with THAT, with his tooth!" cried Ahsoka.

"Oh, yeah! I can help him! I need to give him a filling, then he should be fine." said Dr. Dee Kay. Anakin fainted. Ahsoka nodded, and walked up to her master.

"Ahsoka..." mumbled Anakin. "Am I going to die?"

"Oh. My. Goodness. DUDE. You are getting a FILLING." said Ahsoka.

"Oh, I never thought it would come to this..." said Anakin, softly crying.

"Master! You're over-reacting! I got fillings all the time when I was little1" cried Ahsoka.

"Yeah! Look what YOU'VE become!" cried Anakin.

"Oh boy. Goodbye, see you in 30 minutes." said Ahsoka, walking out of the room. She slammed the door behind her.

_30 Minutes Later..._

Ahsoka put down her magazine as Anakin walked into the waiting room.

"How do you feel, Skyguy?" asked Ahsoka.

"Fine... you were right... I was fine..." said Anakin. Ahsoka smiled.

"Of course I was right." she said. Dr. Dee Kay came out from behind Anakin.

"He'll be fine. Nasty cavity. But Dr. Dee Kay won't let any cavity grow. Much." said Dr. Dee Kay, he hand over her heart.

"Great motto." said Ahsoka, obviously not impressed. "Let's go, Skyguy." said Ahsoka, and they both sped off in the speeder back home.

_That Night At5:30..._

Barriss, Claire, and Obi-Wan walked around the downtown of Coruscant. They had their seats saved at the Pasta Hut, so they decided to pass the extra time doing something fun.

"What should we do?" asked Claire.

"I have a friend who lives down here. She owns a karaoke shop around here." said Obi-Wan.

"What's her name?" asked Barriss.

"Kerry Oki." said Obi-Wan.

The three went to Kerry's karaoke shop, and when they walked in they found themselves in a dark blue room with flashing lights everywhere and a big stage in the back. Tables were everywhere, and a pool table was in front of the windows.

"Let's sing as a trio!" cried Barriss. They all ran squealing up onto the stage, and a saxophone began playing.

"I. Don't. Know how I got here." sang Obi-Wan in a deep voice, a piano starting in with the the saxophone on "know how I got here."

"Know how I got here." sang Barriss and Claire in the background.

"But I am sure am glad I did!" sang Obi-Wan.

"Glad I did!" sang the girls.

"Because now I've met you," sang Obi-Wan.

"And you've met me," sang the girls.

"And we'll live together in har-mo-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" sang Obi-Wan. A triangle sounded. "Bing, bing, bing," and then a piano sounded. "Da da dum."

"Da daaaaaaa!" sang Barriss and Claire. All three took a bow. The karaoke shop exploded with applause. Barriss, Claire, and Obi-Wan made their way back to the Pasta Hut, and sat down. Claire checked her watch. It read 6:00.

"30 minutes down." she said.

"That was fun, though!" said Barriss.

"Yes, indeed." said Obi-Wan. Claire nodded. Obi-Wan got up and played a song on the jukebox.

"What song did you choose?" asked Barriss.

"You'll see."

The song began. _"I. Don't. Know how I got here..."_

"Oh, Obi-Wan! That song gets stuck in my head!" cried Claire and Barriss.

"Mine too! Isn't it great!" cried Obi-Wan happily. When the song ended, he got up, and played it again. And again. And again.

"Ugh..." said Claire after the 50th song. Obi-Wan got up and played it again. Barriss was banging her head against the table repeatedly.

_On the roof..._

"We got gouda..." mumbled Rex.

"And blue..." mumbled Cody.

"Mozzeeddar..."

"Stored up, now..."

Rex and Cody passed out.

_In the cafeteria..._

"So, master. What do you want for dinner?" asked Ahsoka, looking at the menu hanging above the door to the kitchen.

"I don't know. Probably the parsley soup."

"I think I want the filet mignon. With a side of pork rinds." said Ahsoka.

"Ok. That would be... $35.00." said Anakin. He reached into his pocket, and found nothing.

"You do have money, right?" asked Ahsoka.

"Of course I do! Well, I did until I bought that slime ball from Plo Koon for 35 bucks." said Anakin. Ahsoka sighed.

"I guess we can starve. Let's go watch everyone else eat." said Ahsoka, inhaling the delicious smells coming from the cafeteria.

"Ok." said Anakin, as they both wandered into the cafeteria. They sat at an empty table, and drooled at all the people stuffing delicious food into their mouths. Suddenly Yoda sat down in front of them.

"Hungry, are you?" asked Yoda.

"Yes." said Anakin and Ahsoka at the same time.

"Free food, I give you." said Yoda.

"What? Really?" asked Anakin and Ahsoka. Suddenly Yoda opened his mouth. His mouth was shaped like a rectangle, and a twinkie cameout! He handed it to Anakin.

"Enjoy." he said. He opened his mouth again and another twinkie came out. He handed it to Ahsoka. She took it hesitantly.

"Er...um... how?" mumbled Ahsoka. Anakin was happily digging into his cake.

"My species, my mother was. Vending machine, my father was." said Yoda, as he hobbled away.

"Oh well." said Ahsoka, as she began eating her twinkie.

_At the Pasta Hut..._

"Is it time yet?" whined Obi-Wan.

"It should start any minute now." said Claire, as the song on the jukebox stopped in the middle of the song. The lights dimmed, and the curtain on the stage in the front of the large room lifted. A woman in a long black evening dress with long black curly hair was standing in front of an old fashioned microphone.

"Hello, everyone! Tonight we have a wonderful and highly talented opera singer performing for you tonight. Ladies and gentleman, I present, MACE! WINDUUUUUU!" said the woman.

The crowd erupted into applause, as the woman ran backstage, and the wall behind the stage parted. Behind the wall was a silhouette of a tall man wearing a Fedora hat. A spotlight shone down on him, and then you could see him. Mace Windu. He walked out on stage, revealing what he was wearing. He was in a fancy tuxedo, a Fedora hat, and black polished shoes. He walked to the microphone, and music stated playing.

"The first song I'd like to sing for everyone... is not opera... but it still touches my heart... and hopefully yours." said Mace.

"I. Don't. Know how I got here." sang Mace.

Barriss and Claire began banging their heads against the table.

_On the roof..._

Rex and Cody were still passed out. Birds were flying around them and landing on them. Down below, and old lady walked up.

"I'd like to buy some of those cheeses of yours, boys!" she said.

_At the Pasta Hut..._

The song was finally over. Mace took a bow and caught ever single rose thrown to him. Plus the one hamster. He began singing opera. Obi-Wan stood up and began singing along. Claire and Barriss sunk down in their seats.

_On the roof..._

The old lady was still yelling at Rex and Cody.

"I. WANT. THE CHEESE." she yelled repeatedly. Would Rex and Cody ever wake up?

**A/N: Wow! That was kinda long! Thanks for reading the whole thing! ;) R&R!**


	16. Elegant Tacos

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)**

"_I. WANT. THE CHEESE." she yelled repeatedly. Would Rex and Cody ever wake up?_

Anakin and Ahsoka sat down with full stomachs in their quarters.

"I'm stuffed from all those small packaged dessert cakes!" said Ahsoka.

"Me too!" said Anakin. They rested for a while before they decided to go out and roam the halls. Anakin checked his watch.

"It's 7:30." he said.

"Ok... thanks for letting me know..." said Ahsoka.

"Nooooo prob!" replied Anakin. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a tired and sick looking Barriss and Claire walked towards Ahsoka and Anakin.

"Barriss! Are you okay? And who's this?" asked Ahsoka, running up to Barriss and Claire. Anakin followed her.

"This is my friend from clarinet class, Claire Annette Reed. And NO, we are NOT okay. We went with Obi-Wan to an opera at the Pasta Hut. To pass the time we went to a karaoke shop downtown. We sang this song called I Don't Know How I Got Here. It was fun then. But when we went back to the Pasta Hut Obi-Wan played that same song on the jukebox for the next 30 minutes or so like 500 times!" cried Barriss.

"Oh, he couldn't have literally played it 500 times." said Ahsoka.

"No. We counted." said Claire, handing Ahsoka a sheet of paper with tally marks on it.

"Wow. He really did play it 500 times." said Anakin, leaning over Ahsoka's shoulder and looking at the marks.

Claire took back the paper.

"Where is Obi-Wan now?" asked Ahsoka.

"Um... well..." began Claire and Barriss.

"When the show started, Mace, who was the main performer, started out by singing I Don't Know How I Got Here. That sent Claire and I over the edge. Then Obi-Wan started singing along to the normal opera, loudly." explained Barriss.

"VERY loudly." added Claire.

"So this random guy in the audience stuffed him in a potato sack and threw him into the back of a semi ship." finished Barriss.

"Oh no! We've gotta go save him." exclaimed Ahsoka. Anakin nodded.

"I am NOT saving that freak. Bye, Barriss. I'm going back home. Nice meeting you Ahsoka and Anakin." said Claire, walking off.

"Well, I can't stand him anymore either. I'll leave it to you two. I'll just go back to my quarters." said Barriss, walking away.

"Guess it's up to us!" cried Ahsoka.

"Yeah, she just said that." said Anakin.

"Oh yeah." said Ahsoka. The two looked at each other and then jumped into the air.

"CELL PHONES, UNITE!" the screamed then ran off to save Obi-Wan.

On their way out of the Jedi Temple, they ran into Kit Fisto.

"Sorry Kit!" said Ahsoka.

Kit just stared at her blankly. Aayla Secura ran up to them.

"He legally changed his name. He won't respond to Kit anymore." said Aayla.

"What did he change it too?" asked Anakin.

"Gilligan Fisto." said Aayla.

"Ok... well then... sorry... Gilligan." said Ahsoka to Kit. Or Gilligan...

"Oh! That's okay, dear child! Goodbye!" said Kit, as he walked off cheerfully. Ahsoka and Anakin shook their heads, and walked into the parking lot. Aayla ran after Kit so she could help other people know what to call Kit.

Ahsoka and Anakin jumped into a speeder, and sped off for downtown Coruscant.

_At downtown Coruscant..._

Anakin and Ahsoka weaved through traffic and pulled into the Pasta Hut's parking lot. They ran inside the restaurant and up to the front desk. Behind it was a short and plump man with a fluffy black mustache. He was wearing a white chef's hat and a chef's white outfit.

"Hello! How canna Pappa De' Mario help a you today?" he said in an Italian accent.

"Um... we need to know if there is a semi ship in your parking lot? Is it out back?" asked Anakin.

"Oh, Imma sorry! I only have one semi for my business to deliver my galaxy famous veggie pizza's around the galaxy, but it left this just about an hour ago." said the man.

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "YOUR Brock Lee? I LOVE your veggie pizza's! EPIC man, EPIC!" cried Anakin, shaking Brock's hand. Brock laughed.

"Yes, Imma Brock Lee. Not a very Italian name, but eh, my mother was different than the other villagers, eh?" said Brock, chuckling.

"Wow! Yeah I, wait, what's Italian mean?" asked Anakin.

"I dunno. Apparently my origins. At least that is what my magic 8 ball tells me." said Brock.

"Anyway, we need to know where that semi is going." said Ahsoka.

"Well, if it is on schedule it should be at it's third stop. That would be... hmm... ah! Yes! It's third stop is Juan More Taco, a taco museum a couple blocks away." explained Brock.

"Ok! Thanks!" said Ahsoka and Anakin, and they ran out of the restaurant. They flew away in their speeder towards Juan More taco.

_Meanwhile, back on the roof..._

Rex and Cody woke up to the sound of splatters. Rex looked up, and something splatted right on his face. He screamed and wiped at his face.

"ARGH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" he cried. Cody got up and wiped it off of Rex's face. He looked at his hand.

"Chocolate cookie dough sorbet." he said.

"EW!" cried Rex. "What's that?"

"A frozen dessert similar to a frappé, usually made with fruit juice and having a mushy consistency." explained Cody. "This flavor of sorbet, chocolate cookie dough, is an exception to the fruit juice rule."

"Ok then..." said Rex, as another round of balls of chocolate cookie dough sorbet came flying at them. They both screamed, and looked down to find the culprit. Below them was a little old lady with a pint of chocolate cookie dough sorbet, an ice cream scooper, and a slingshot. They looked back up at each other and screamed again.

"BUT ANAKIN PROMISED ME THAT MY NIGHTMARE'S WOULDN'T COME TRUE!" screamed Cody as he hugged Rex.

_Meanwhile, in downtown Coruscant..._

Ahsoka and Anakin pulled into Juan More Taco. They ran inside, only to find that they were in a large room filled with pictures of tacos on the walls, but blocked off by a large desk. A slender woman with a blond pony tail and bright blue eyes in a blue dress suit was behind it.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a peppy voice.

"Yes, we need to get to the back of the museum, to the Pasta Hut delivery ship." said Ahsoka.

Anakin was oblivious to the situation.

"This isn't much of a museum. It's just pictures!" he cried. The lady ignored what he said.

"I'm sorry, all ways to the back of the museum are blocked off... electrically. Except through the museum." she said.

"Ok, then we'll just buy tickets." said Anakin, back into the conversation.

"Alrightie! By the way, I'm Debby, if you need anything else later in the tour. And how old is the lovely young lady?" said Debby.

"She's 14." said Ahsoka, anger in her eyes.

"Alrightie! So two adult tickets. That will be $1,000 even." said Debby.

"ONE THOUSAND CREDITS?" cried Ahsoka and Anakin.

"Yes. 500 credits for each ticket. Is there a problem?" asked Debby.

"YES! No one can afford that!" cried Ahsoka.

"This is a very high class museum, miss! I will not tolerate you talking like that around such elegance!" cried Debby.

"It's pictures of tacos!" exclaimed Anakin.

"High quality, though!" cried Debby, exasperated.

"We'll never find Obi-Wan!" screamed Ahsoka.

"Let's just get out of here." said Anakin, as the two stormed out.

"YOU DON'T APPRECIATE THE GRAND ELEGANCE OF TACOS!" screamed Debby as she stood on top of her desk.

"Well that didn't go well..." said Ahsoka as they leaned against the speeder.

"Not at all." replied Anakin. A rodian came out from behind the speeder parked beside them.

"You need some tickets to get into the museum, eh?" he asked,

"Yes. Yes we do." said Anakin.

"I got some tickets. Take em' free." said the rodian.

"We couldn't do that." said Ahsoka.

"PLEASE TAKE THEM!" cried the rodian, holding out two tickets that had a picture of a taco on them and said, "Juan More Taco, adult ADMIT:1"

"Ok!" said Anakin, taking the tickets. The rodian ran off, yelling, "WE FINALLY GOT RID OF THOSE TICKETS YOU WON, GEORGE! NO TACO MUSEUM FOR US!" He met up with another rodian in the distance and they ran off together joyfully.

"Well, at least we got the tickets." said Ahsoka.

"Yeah. Let's go in and get this over with." replied Anakin.

They walked back inside, to find Debby still at her desk.

She looked up. "Can I- !" she screamed.

"YOU TWO! WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?"

Anakin slammed the two tickets down on her desk. "In." he said, smiling slyly.

"I can't accept these." said Debby.

"What? You have to! They are valid tickets!" cried Ahsoka.

"I can't accept them from you!" said Debby.

"Then... we'll... SUE you!" cried Anakin. Ahsoka face-palmed.

"NO! Just go in." said Debby. Anakin and Ahsoka waltzed past Debby and her desk, and walked into the museum.

"I did not think that would work." mumbled Anakin to Ahsoka.

"Neither. Did. I." she said. The two walked quickly through the museum and finally made their way to the back door. Anakin pushed it open, and ran out into the parking lot. Ahsoka ran up behind him.

"It's empty." said Anakin.

"Oh no!" cried Ahsoka.

"LOOK! The ship! It looks like it just took off! GET THAT SHIP!" cried Anakin pointing to the sky. Ahsoka and Anakin ran back through the museum, and got into their speeder. They flew off towards the semi ship. Finally they were beside the drivers window. The driver looked to the side and was startled to see Anakin and Ahsoka's speeder right beside him. Anakin motioned for him to roll down his window. The driver rolled it down. Anakin rolled his down as well.

"You have a man in the back of your truck!" screamed Anakin over the wind.

"I do not!" cried the driver.

"Trust us! We're Je-." began Anakin, but Ahsoka cut him off.

"Members of the Rabbit Lovers Club!" she cried. The driver looked stunned.

"Well, in that case, I'll land in that parking lot coming up and we'll see about that man in the back of my truck." he said. They both rolled up their windows, and landed in the parking lot down below. Anakin and Ahsoka jumped out of the speeder, and followed the driver to the back.

"I'm Carl, by the way." he said.

"I'm Ahsoka, and this is Anakin." said Ahsoka. Carl touched the brim of his ball cap.

"Nice to meet ya'" he said. He opened up the back of his truck. Inside was a bunch of boxes of veggie pizza, and a potato sack.

"See! No man! Just my veggie pizza's and a potato sack. Wait a minute, a potato sack? I ain't deliverin' no potatoes." said Carl.

"No. You're not." said Ahsoka as she and Anakin picked up the sack and dumped a startled Obi-Wan onto the concrete. They threw the bag down and hugged Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" they both cried.

Carl took off his cap and scratched his head. "Gee, I thought ya'll were pullin' my leg!" he said.

"Would members of the Rabbit Lovers Club lie?" asked Ahsoka.

"Naw, I suppose not. Well, I best be on my way. Bye bye, now!" said Carl. Ahsoka and Anakin waved good bye and got into their speeder with Obi-Wan. They both sped off, but Anakin and Ahsoka's speeder turned around, going back to the temple.

_Meanwhile, on the roof..._

Rex and Cody didn't know what the old lady wanted. But they knew they needed to defend themselves. Cody picked up a box of mozzarella cheese and threw it at her. She put it in her purse, and threw more sorbet. Rex threw more cheese. So did Cody. The old lady put that in her purse, and continued throwing sorbet. After about 15 minutes of this, the old lady could barely zip her purse. So she picked up her purse, sorbet pint, scooper, and slingshot and hobbled away. Rex and Cody lay down, exhausted.

"Rex?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"I don't want to be a Clone Scout anymore."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	17. Embrace the Love!

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :) **

**Before we get to the story, here is another famous quote from your favorite Star Wars characters!**

"**Boiling pants never hurt anyone." -Mace Windu**

**On with the show!**

"_I don't want to be a Clone Scout anymore."_

"Thanks for rescuing me, guys." said Obi-Wan as he walked into his quarters with Ahsoka and Anakin.

"No problem, Obi-Wan." said Anakin. Ahsoka nodded, smiling.

"Well, it's getting late. Goodnight!" said Obi-Wan.

"Goodnight!" said Ahsoka and Anakin. Obi-Wan shut the door, and Ahsoka and Anakin made their way down the halls towards their own quarters. They turned a corner.

"On our way back to our quarters. Let's stop by Barriss and Luminara's place to let them know that Obi-Wan is okay." said Anakin.

"Okay." said Ahsoka. So they took a right turn instead of a left turn in one hallway to Barriss and Luminara's quarters. On their way down that hall, they ran into sorbet-covered Rex and Cody. They looked exhausted.

"Rex! Cody! Are you guys okay?" asked Ahsoka and Anakin, running up to the two.

"Old lady... cheese... choco...sorbet...scoop..." mumbled Rex and Cody.

"I think they got into the Yoda's special pancake batter again... better get them home." murmured Anakin to Ahsoka through clenched teeth.

"Right." murmured back Ahsoka. "Go on home boys, get some rest."

"Yeah..." mumbled back Rex and Cody. They walked on.

"Let's hurry and get to Barriss and Luminara's place before it get's too late into the night." said Anakin, as the two quickened their pace.

Soon they reached Barriss and Luminara's door. Anakin knocked on it lightly. It opened. Inside the quarters it was simple, bright and airy. Most everything was white and clean. Luminara was standing in the doorway in a long white nightgown. Her cap was off, revealing long black hair cascading down her back in curls.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to see Barriss." said Ahsoka.

"Alright." said Luminara. She turned her head toward the short hallway on the right side of the quarters and yelled, "Barriss, are you still awake in there?" Ahsoka and Anakin heard a door creak from the hallway. Barriss stepped out into the doorway in a short white nightgown, and since she didn't have a hood, short black hair barely touched her shoulders, but was neatly tucked behind her ears.

"Ahsoka! Anakin! What's going on? Is Obi-Wan okay?" asked Barriss.

"Yeah. Obi-Wan's fine." said Ahsoka, smiling at her friend.

"Carl the truck driver is nice! But Debby the taco museum secretary is MEAN." said Anakin.

"Um... what?" asked BArriss and Luminara simultaneously.

"Oh, he's, uh, very tired. VERY tired. So, I guess we should be getting home. Bye!" said Ahsoka, waving and dragging Anakin out the door.

"Bye!" said Anakin, waving as he was dragged along.

_The next morning..._

"Good morning Asajj!" whispered Count Dooku, gently poking his assassin's nose. Asajj Ventress was tucked cozily under her black covers in her small room in the Separatist base. Her eyes opened. She blinked a few times, then her vision cleared. She saw her master's face right close up next to her's, his eyes glittering creepily. She screamed and jumped out from under her blanket.

"Master! You startled me. Sorry I'm up so late, I'll go... SWEEP THE KITCHEN SINK!" said Ventress, beginning the run out the door. Count Dooku caught her.

"No need, Asajjie! Why don't you go watch some cartoons in the living room while I get you some of my homemade waffles with my homemade syrup! You can eat at my homemade table, too! I made all of it this morning at 3 a.m." said Count Dooku, batting his eyelashes and smiling.

"You are like my dream daughter, Asajjie!" Count Dooku skipped off down the hall.

"Um... I'll just go to the bathroom..." she said, confused. She slowly walked into the bathroom, shaking her head, trying to make everything more clear. Why was her master being so kind? She look up and screamed.

"Oh! Hey Ventress." said General Grievious.

Ventress looked around the bathroom to see many Separatist leaders cowering throughout the bathroom.

"What are you guys doing in here?" she asked.

"Hiding from Count Dooku." said Shu Mai.

"Why?" asked Ventress.

"He drank some grape juice and now he's acting so... kind." said General Grievious.

"Grape juice? We don't own any grape juice. They only purple liquid in this building is that bottle of kind potion we bought at- KIND POTION!" said Ventress.

"Oh, great..." muttered Nute Gunray.

"Well... the potion does wear off in a week so... I think we should embrace the love while we have it!" said Ventress, standing on the toilet. The Separatist leaders pounded their fists in the air.

"YEAH!" they all shouted.

"ARE WE GONNA EMBRACE IT?" yelled Ventress.

"YEAH!" cried the leaders.

"ARE WE GONNA AVOID THE LOVE?" yelled Ventress.

"NO!" cried everyone except for Nute Gunray, who accidently yelled yeah out of habit. Ventress glared at him for a second, then looked away.

"LET'S GO!" she yelled. The bathroom erupted with hoots and hollers.

"HOO RA!" cried General Grievious.

They all burst out of the bathroom, and into the large dinging room.

"WE SHALL EMBRACE YOUR LOVE, COUNT!" they all cried. The Count Dooku turned from his work. (He was setting the table for Asajj.)

"Wondrous! Sit, sit my friends! Enjoy some waffles!" cried Dooku. All the leaders sat down along with Asajj. Dooku sat a heaping plate of waffles in front of every person.

"More syrup, anyone?" he asked.

_In Ahsoka and Anakin's quarters..._

"Ahsoka! Wake up! MasterYoda needs us!" yelled Anakin from across the hall. In Ahsoka's room, Ahsoka sat straight up.

"No. Not a mission. I. Do. Not. Want. A mission." said Ahsoka. Then, she burst into tears. "IT'S BEEN SO FUN AROUND HERE WITH EVERYONE BEING BORED FROM NO MISSIONS, AND BEING TOTALLY RANDOM AND CRAZY! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE! PLEASE!" she cried. Anakin ran into her room.

"Ahsoka, I've been having fun too, but no matter what Yoda needs, it is our duty. We _are _Jedi, you know." said Anakin, comforting his padawan. Ahsoka sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I guess..." she said, pouting.

Could this be the end of her extremely fun days?

_At the Separatist base..._

"La la la deeeee, da doo, da dum dum!" sang Count Dooku as he watched the dishes from breakfast, smiling. He was wearing a pink floral apron. Ventress walked into the kitchen.

"Master, what happened to my room?" she asked, obviously pushing herself not to explode. Count Dooku turned to her, smiling.

"Oh! Isn't it delightful? While you were eating your breakfast with your friends, I re-decorated it to fit your taste more." he said. Ventress's face turned bright red with anger.

"I LOVED my black and gray room before! I don't like PASTELS AND PUPPIES!" cried Ventress.

"Oh, of course you don't like pastels and puppies! You LOVE pastels, puppies, BUNNIES, PONIES, and springtime flowers!" said Count Dooku, in a dreamy voice. He smiled sweetly and turned back to his work at the sink.

"Hold yourself together, Asajj. Enjoy the love, embrace the love..." muttered Asajj to herself as she walked away with her fists clench and her eyes shut tight.

_At the Jedi Temple..._

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Obi-Wan stood in front of Yoda in the empty Jedi Council room.

"Welcome, Jedi. Speak to you, I must." said Yoda. "Oh, and clone." he added, recognizing Rex.

"Yes, we know, Master Yoda." said Obi-Wan. A tear ran down Ahsoka's face. It was back to formal and normal. She glanced down at her traditional Jedi clothing and more tears fell from her eyes.

"An important mission, I have for you." said Yoda. Ahsoka fell to her knees.

"NOOOOOOOOO! WHY, OH WHY?" she cried. She sobbed into her hands dramatically. Anakin hoisted her off of the ground. She sniffed, and coughed a bit, then regained her composure.

Yoda cleared his throat. "STOP BEING SO CRAZY AND RANDOM, your mission is. Give you jobs, I will. Keep you busy, it will." he said.

"But, sir, you're acting just as crazy as us... if so, even crazier..." argued Rex.

"NO!" said Yoda firmly, slamming the bottom of his cane onto the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry!" said Rex holding up his hands and backing up.

"Ahsoka, come here." said Yoda. Ahsoka hesitantly walked up to Yoda.

"Work at Lean Bean, you will." said Yoda.

"Lean Bean? What's that?" asked Ahsoka.

"A nutritious coffee shop, it is." explained Yoda.

"But how can coffee be..." stuttered Ahsoka. Yoda pushed her aside, handing her a short brown dress and a cap that said, "Lean Bean. Stay lean and mean!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Some business's sayings were just weird.

"Anakin, come, come." said Yoda. Anakin walked to Yoda.

"Work at We Ski, you will." said Yoda.

"What is that?" asked Anakin.

"An indoor animated ski resort. You stay in their hotel, which is supposed to be like a lodge, then you go to the arcade, and play different winter sports arcade games." explained Rex.

"How did you know that?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I stay there all the time." replied Rex.

"Anyways... GOODBYE." said Yoda, pushing Anakin aside, but handing him a blue ski suit.

"Obi-Wan, work at Beaver Fever, you will." said Yoda, handing Obi-Wan a beaver suit.

"Um... what?" asked Obi-Wan.

"GOODNESS! GALAXY'S LARGEST BEAVER EMPORIUM, IT IS, DUH?" cried Yoda. Obi-Wan backed up.

"Rex, work at Smooth Move, you will." said Rex, handing Rex a pink polo shirt and khaki pants.

"YES! THAT'S MY FAVORITE SMOOTHIE SLASH EXERCISE PLACE IN ALL OF CORUSCANT!" cried Rex, doing a victory dance. Yoda rolled his eyes, and hobbled off.

"8 a.m., you all start at." said Yoda as he slammed the door behind him. It was an automatic door. Everyone stared at the door in awe.

_At the Separatist Base..._

Ventress refused to go into her room, so she had to sit in the living room. Count Dooku walked in and sat down next to her. He saw that she was watching a violent show on the holo-tv.

"EW!" he cried. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched the channel to a show about a cartoon rabbit named Bonnie who was picking flowers on a lovely spring day with her best friend, Tammy the turtle.

"Much better!" said Count Dooku. Ventress growled and walked away.

"Must. Embrace it. Must. Embrace it." she chanted under her breath as she walked away.


	18. When Jobs Attack

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any apart of the Star Wars Franchise. :) **

**OK! I am in one of my random/happy modes so I better write! Then again I'm always in a random/happy mode so... oh well! Ok this is probably a really boring talk... I APOLOGIZE. :) Anyway, the story continues... **

_"Must. Embrace it. Must. Embrace it." she chanted under her breath as she walked away_.

"Master... I'm really nervous... what if my boss doesn't like me? What if a customer doesn't enjoy their coffee?" Ahsoka said as she and Anakin walked out their door to go to their new jobs. She gasped. "WHAT IF SOMETHING ODD SQUIRTS OUT OF A TURTLE SHELL ALL OVER ME?" she cried. Anakin stopped her in the doorway.

"Stop freaking out, Snips! Especially about the odd stuff squirting all over you." he said.

"Out of a turtle shell." corrected Ahsoka.

"Oh yeah."

The two met up with Rex and Obi-Wan in front of the large front doors of the Jedi Temple that led out to the main dock.

"Nice costume, Obi-Wan." said Anakin, snickering with Rex and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan wearing a fat beaver suit that was two sizes too big.

"Thanks! Isn't it fantabulous?" asked Obi-Wan, as he twirled around.

"Sure." said Ahsoka, rolling her eyes.

They were all in their uniforms; Anakin was in his ski suit, Ahsoka was in her brown dress and cap, and Rex was in his pink polo shirt and khaki pants. Obi-Wan was in the fat beaver suit as you know.

"Well... I guess we better get going..." said Ahsoka nervously wringing her hands.

"Yep! Let's get going!" said Anakin enthusiastically. They all walked onto the dock, and Ahsoka and Anakin hopped into their speeder. Rex got into a speeder he was borrowing, which was painted bright purple. Obi-Wan got into his speeder and they all sped away.

Obi-Wan tapped around on his G.W.P.S. , or his Galaxy-Wide Positioning System which was perched on the dashboard. He entered "Beaver Fever" into it, and it popped up with a map of Coruscant.

"Directing you to Beaver fever, Coruscant." said the G.W.P.S. automated woman's voice.

"Thank you, Martha dear." said Obi-Wan.

"Turn right at the next stoplight." said the G.W.P.S.

_In Anakin and Ahsoka's speeder..._

"YES, I KNOW LEAN BEAN IS DOWNTOWN!" cried Anakin.

"WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU HEADED TOWARDS THE HISTORIC DISTRICT?" screamed Ahsoka.

"I'M NOT!" screamed Anakin.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!" cried Anakin as he swerved a couple of honking speeders.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" screamed Ahsoka.

"HOW CAN I WHEN YOU'RE YELLING AT ME?" cried Anakin.

"I AM NOT YELLING AT YOU- MASTER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TURN RIGHT THERE!" screamed Ahsoka.

"I WAS NOT!" screamed Anakin.

"WERE TOO!" screamed Ahsoka.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" cried Anakin.

"BECAUSE THERE WAS A HUGE SIGN THAT SAID, 'LEAN BEAN, THIS WAY!'" screamed Ahsoka."WITH A HUGE ARROW POINTING THE OPPOSITE WAY THAT YOU TURNED!"

"Oh." said Anakin, twisting the wheel upside down and turning the speeder around quickly and sharply, then sped back to the turn in of Lean Bean.

_In Rex's Speeder:_

"How do you drive this thing?" cried Rex as he spun in a circle. Finally he stopped spinning, to find he had spun right into the historic district and was in Smooth Move's parking lot.

"Ya' done good Rex, ya' done good." he said to himself, then he hopped out of his speeder and ran inside the shop.

_In Obi-Wan's Speeder..._

Obi-Wan pulled calmly into Beaver Fever and hopped out, but before shutting his speeder door, he said, "Oh Martha, what would I do without you?" Then shut the door and walked into the giant glass dome building indowntown Coruscant.

_In Anakin and Ahsoka's Speeder..._

"Thanks, master. See you at 5:30."said Ahsoka as she slammed the speeder door and walked briskly to the modern looking coffee shop. Anakin flew off towards the Tourist District and We Ski.

When he reached We Ski, he just sat in awe as he stared at the tall glass building. This was amazing. HE had a job here? He'd never even been into an animated arcade game ski resort. He slowly got out of his speeder and walked up to the tall glass doors. He opened them, and walked inside. The lobby looked like a fancy and luxury ski lodge. There was a huge snowy mountain on the back wall with a waterfall cascading down it, and it was freckled with pine trees and rocks jutting out here and there.Hotel employee desks lined the side walls, and in the middle front of the mountain was a glass octagonal elevator. He looked up, to see tons of rails lining floors that led to hotel rooms. Up at the very top, was a glass pool, hanging in mid air. (The sides were attached to the railing, of course.) He walked up to a desk. A slender woman with a tight blond ponytail in a purple ski suit looked up and screamed. Anakin screamed as well.

"DEBBY?" he cried.

"YOU?" the woman cried.

"What are YOU doing here?" screamed Anakin.

"I work here now! Juan More Taco went out of business." said Debby angrily.

"I can't imagine why..." said Anakin.

"Well, I only work weekdays from 8 a.m. to 5 p.m." said Debby.

"Oh great, so do I." said Anakin. But he did have to pick Ahsoka up, so that usually meant he'd pick her up at 5:30, considering traffic and distance.

"Ugh!" cried Debby.

"So where do I work, anyways?" asked Anakin.

Debby sighed angrily. "Oh boy. You work with me at my desk..." she said.

"Aw man!" yelled Anakin. Debby and Anakin both cried briefly.

"Stop you're crying!" yelled a voice from across the room. Anakin looked at the desk right across from his and Debby's. Sitting there was a chubby man with a bushy mustache and a suit 3 sizes too small.

"Who's that?" whispered Anakin to Debby as he waddled behind the desk.

"Douglas H. Quinn. The meanest man in all of We Ski. He's annoyed by everything. Not just the normal things like weird noises or nose picking. But the sound of shuffling papers, the ring of the door, the click of a pen, anything! He thinks he's great at everything, and is rude to everyone! Even the customers. He puts on an act for Mr. Clein, the boss, so he wins Employee of the Month every month. But he never works. He only does word searches." whispered back Debby.

"Ugh, I don't like people like that." whispered Anakin. He slowly turned his head to face Debby's. "Wanna prank him?"

"With you? Or I don't know..." whispered Debby.

"Come on." whispered Anakin.

"Oh, alright." said Debby.

"Ok, here's the plan..." whispered Anakin, as the two ducked behind their desk and he whispered his plan to Debby.

_In Lean Bean..._

Ahsoka walked inside the modern coffee shop to find a medium sized room painted a deep brown color, with white trim. She was standing on a dark wood floor. There were about six dark brown circle tables here and there around the room, with white armless chairs. On the left side of the room was a counter that had coffee machines lining the wall behind it, each one labeled a different flavor. On the counter were two cash registers. Ahsoka walked in, and up to the counter. A young boy about her age that was wearing brown skinny jeans, a brown t-shirt that had a coffee cup design on it, and a brown cap just like Ahsoka's. He looked up.

"Oh! Hi! You must be the new employee. I'm Everett." he said. He shook Ahsoka's hand as he came out from behind the counter, his curly blond hair threatening to slip down farther onto his forehead. Ahsoka shook his hand.

"I'm Ahsoka." she said.

"Wonderful to meet you, Ahsoka." said Everett. "You'll work the cash register and deliver the coffee to the customers. You'll also get them anything else they need. I make the coffee."

"Ok! So do you own Lean Bean?" asked Ahsoka. She mentally face-palmed because her question was so stupid. How could a 16 year old boy own such a successful business? She supposed it was possible.

"Oh, no. My uncle does. He hired me, but he's usually not here." said Everett. Ahsoka nodded. She walked behind the counter as somebody walked in. An elderly lady hobbled up to the counter and looked over the menu hanging up above the counter.

"Hello! Welcome to Lean Bean! I'm Ahsoka, how can I help you today?" said Ahsoka.

_This job is gonna be so easy! _She thought.

"Well, hello there, Ahsoka! I think I'll have a... I believe I'll have a... I suppose I'll have one tea leaf bean coffee." said the woman.

"Alright! One tea leaf bean coffee coming up. Any sugar or cream with that?" asked Ahsoka.

"With what?" asked the woman.

"The coffee, miss." said Ahsoka, still smiling.

"Oh! Yes! I'll have the original coffee, with some sugar dear." said the woman.

"Oh, so you don't want the tea leaf bean coffee?" asked Ahsoka.

"Oh! That sounds nice. I'll have that."

"Ok... so one tea leaf bean coffee. Correct?" asked Ahsoka, still trying to smile.

"No! I said I wanted the original coffee." said the woman.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _Thought Ahsoka.

_At Smooth Move..._

Rex walked into Smooth Move to see a large sized room with tables scattered around. It was a bright orange, pink, and purple colored room, with a glass door on the right wall that led into a gym. A counter was son the left wall, with a menu hanging above it. Rex walked in, and up to the counter. A cheery looking fit man was standing behind the counter in khaki shorts and a brightly colored Hawaiian t-shirt.

"Hello! My name's Frank, and I'll be your manager! You are the new employee, right?" said the man.

"Yes, I'm the new employee. Rex, sir." said Rex.

"Wondrous! You'll deliver the orders to the customers. That's all. Can you take the heat?" asked Frank.

"Yeah, this isn't much compared to the heat I've been through..." muttered Rex to himself, chuckling.

"Huh?" asked Frank.

"I mean yes, sir. I can take the heat." corrected Rex.

"Wondrous! Any questions?" asked Frank.

"No... um... wait... yeah. How is this modern place in the historic district?" asked Rex.

"Oh! Wondrous question. This used to be steakhouse a long time ago!" said Frank cheerfully.

"Oh... ok then..." said Rex. Frank smiled, and went into the kitchen behind the counter.

Rex stepped behind the counter, and waited for a customer.

_In Beaver Fever..._

Obi-Wan walked into the giant glass dome to find that it was filled with different beaver artifacts, items, and antiques. In front of him was a desk. A tall gangly lady with a tight, slicked black bun looked up at him.

"Go on in and make kids happy, new employee guy." she said in a mono tone voice. Obi-Wan nodded, and skipped through the gates into the emporium. Several children ran up to him asking for his autograph. "

"Bob the Beaver, will you sign my autograph book?" they all cried.

He gladly signed their little books. The kids ran away happily. One kid looked down at his book.

"Who's Obi-Wan?" he asked his friend as they all ran away.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Review and tell me what your favorite business from this story is so far! It can be from any chapter! The Pasta Hut, Kerry Oki's Karaoke, **etc. :) R&R!


	19. Normality

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)**

**Before this chapter begins... I present... ANOTHER FAMOUS QUOTE FROM YOUR FAVORITE STAR WARS CHARACTERS! **

"**You just gotta get out there, and sing your nose off!" -Cody**

**Previously on RBH...**

"_Who's Obi-Wan?" he asked his friend as they all ran away._

**Randomness But Happiness Chapter 19 **

"Hey, Snips! Did ya' have a good day at work?" asked Anakin, as he pulled out of Lean Bean's parking lot with Ahsoka at 5:30.

"Eh... I missed our normal days at the temple." said Ahsoka.

"Yeah. Me too. But tomorrow Debby and I are pranking Douglas!" said Anakin, cracking up.

"Um..." said Ahsoka.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you weren't there. Well, remember evil Debby from Juan More Taco? Well... I WORK WITH HER NOW!" said Anakin enthusiastically. He threw his hands in the air, making Ahsoka scream and lean over to take hold of the steering wheel. Anakin swatted her away and took back the wheel. Ahsoka sighed.

"That's great Master- WAIT, DEBBY? EVIL DEBBY? YOU _LIKE _HER NOW?" cried Ahsoka in realization.

"Um... yeah. She's really great, once you get to know her." said Anakin happily. Ahsoka sank down into her seat, and angry look on her face.

"Pff, once you get to know her..."muttered Ahsoka under her breath.

"So, wanna stop somewhere for dinner?" said Anakin, oblivious to Ahsoka's anger**.**

"Sure! Why don't you invite Debby, too?" asked Ahsoka sarcastically, her face still red with anger. (Or... more red than before.)

"Oh! Great idea!" said Anakin, as he pulled over.Ahsoka slapped her forehead.

Anakin pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"What is _that_?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't really now. But when Yoda gave it to me, he said it was a cell phone, and you can talk to people with it. Debby has one too!" said Anakin, beaming. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Anakin quickly dialed a number, and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi! Mmhm. Oh, ok. Oh yes. I know right? Oh, HAHA! Yeah, I like banana fritters as well. Yep I knew this guy..." rambled Anakin. Ahsoka rolled her eyes again.

"... And then I was like, 'NO WAY! NO ONE CAN JUMP ON A NOSTRIL!' But then Joe jumped on top of my nostril! And I was like-." Anakin paused, then said in a cool surfer dude voice, " 'Whoa.'"

"Master, aren't you just asking Debby if she can come-." began Ahsoka, but Anakin kept on talking to Debby.

"So you like skirmish Indian instruments too? Wowee! Ok. Alrightie. Bye bye." said Anakin, as he finally closed his phone.

"Anakin. You never asked Debby if she can come eat with us! Not like I want her too, but you're wasting my time!" cried Ahsoka.

"Debby? That was Obi-Wan. But I can call Debby if you'd like." said Anakin. Ahsoka groaned.

"Just go to Taco my Tummy." she grumbled.

"Okee dokers." said Anakin. He pulled back into the street and sped towards the Mexican fast food place.

_At The Separatist_ _Base..._

*Scary horror music that would be playing if a person was going insane in a movie plays*

Ventress dug her fingernails into her scalp. She laughed an insane laugh. "What's the matter, Asajj?" she asked herself, as she sat in the bathtub, while it was empty and she had all of her clothes on. "Dooku is NUTS! Nuts, I tell you, NUTS!" cried Ventress back to herself. She rocked back and forth while clutching her legs. She whimpered. This was going to be a long week.

_At The Jedi Temple..._

Ahsoka and Anakin walked into the Jedi Temple with tummies full of tacos. Obi-Wan ran up to them, arms in the air. When he stopped in front of them, he kept his arms in the air.

"Hey guys! I signed autographs all day! It was FUUUUUUUUN!" said Obi-wan as he ran away with his arms still up in the air for no apparent reason.

"Congratulations!" yelled Anakin as Obi-Wan ran away. Rex walked in behind them.

"Hey guys! My work is pretty normal, for a change. Nothing that great happened." said Rex.

"Oh. That's nice. So, this heat, huh? Pretty bad right?" said Anakin.

"Yes, I know! Dreadful!" said Rex. Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. Then it struck her.

_Our jobs are giving us the effect of a normal life. We're turning normal! Even I don't have a particularly strong longing to jump onto Yoda's back pretending I'm a pirate cowboy! Oh no! _ Thought Ahsoka. Ahsoka cleared her throat, then walked away, shivering.

_At the Separatist Base..._

Ventress was still in the tub. Nute Gunray walked in, eyes bloodshot. "We can't take this anymore, Asajj. His kindness is too much! WE CANNOT EMBRACE THE LOVE!" he cried, falling to the floor on his knees. "WHY MUST EMBRACING LOVE BE SO DIFFICULT!"

"Nute! Contain yourself!" snapped Ventress. She stroked her chin in thought. "Nute! Get me a book of remedies from the library!"

Nute Gunray quickly got to his feet, nodded, saluted Ventress, and stumbled away. Ventress began to mumble to herself again.

_After Nute Comes Back From The Library..._

"I found the book of remedies you wanted!" cried Nute Gunray, running into the bathroom with a thick moldy book in his hands. Ventress grabbed the book, and flipped through it's pages. She stopped on a page titled, "Your Common Cure For Abnormally Large Amounts of Kindness Caused By A Kind Potion That You Can Make With Household Items."

"Aw, poodoo, we don't live in a house." said Nute Gunray, groaning.

"Simpleton!" snapped Ventress. Nute shut up. Ventress quickly read over the ingredients for the kind potion cure. "I don't know if we should do this..." she said. Count Dooku began singing a song about hills that were alive with the sound of music. "Nute. Find these ingredients. Quick." said Ventress, quickly making up her mind. Nute Gunray nodded and ran off. Ventress began mumbling to herself and rocking back and forth again.

_After Nute Comes Back With The Ingredients For Kind Potion Cure..._

"Ok! Here is everything we need for the cure!" said Nute, handing Ventress a large bag full of unknown contents at this very moment.

"Ok, now where will we make this cure?" said Ventress, as her and Nute surveyed the small bathroom. "Ah! Yes! The toilet shall do nicely!" said Ventress, unaware that cooking something in a toilet was disgusting. "Alright the first thing you need is water. We've got that in the toilet." said Ventress, reading off the ingredients to Nute. "Second ingredient: Chopped bell pepper. Any color." Nute threw in some chopped red bell peppers from his bag.

"Third ingredient: Garlic salt." said Ventress. Nute shook a bottle of garlic salt over the open toilet, letting a few flakes of garlic salt fall in.

"Fourth ingredient: video game controller." said Ventress. Nute threw in a game controller.

"Fifth ingredient: Unicorn horn shavings." said Ventress. She raised her eyebrows at Nute, who pulled a large unicorn out of his bag, along with a cheese grater, held the unicorn over the bowl, and shaved a bit of shavings off of the unicorn's horn. He set the unicorn down on the floor. The unicorn neighed indignantly, and galloped away through the Separatist Base. They heard Count Dooku scream with delight as the unicorn galloped past him.

"Sixth and final ingredient: Cheese grater." said Ventress. Nute shrugged, looked at the cheese grater in his and, and tossed it in the toilet.

"Ok, stir until mixture turns acid green." said Ventress, cringing. Nute Gunray surveyed the room for something to stir with, until his eyes fell on Dooku's insta-butt brush. (Simply brush your bum with this magic brush, and have an instantly slimmer bum! But WAIT! Call now and we'll send you a SECOND insta-butt! That's a 50.00 dollar value, only 19.95! No, you heard me right! Only 19.95! Plus 99.00 dollars shipping and handling! Get your insta-butt today! *Now speaking in male auctioneer voice* Callnowonly19..)

Nute grabbed the long stick with a brush on the end (which had at some point touch Dooku's bum) and stirred the cure with it.

_1 Minute Later..._

The cure potion was now acid green. Ventress ladled some out into a cup and ran out of the bathroom with Nute.

Dooku was looking under the couch in the living room. Ventress and Nute walked in.

"Master, what are you doing?" asked Ventress. Dooku popped up.

"Looking for that GLORIOUS unicorn." said Dooku.

"Oh, well... would you like to try some... er..." said Nute, trying to think of a name for the potion other than cure potion.

"Unicorn detector potion?" added Ventress.

"Unicorn detector potion, eh? How does it work?" asked Dooku, looking at the cup in Ventress's hand.

"It... um... it helps you... detect... unicorns!" stuttered Ventress.

"Ooooooo! GOODIE! May I drink it, kind lady?" said Dooku. Ventress nodded, smiling slyly. Dooku took the cup and drank every bit of the sickly green potion. Ventress and Nute watched with wide grins and eyes. Dooku coughed, then fell onto the floor, passed out. Ventress and Nute ran over to him, and sat next to him. Dooku slowly opened his eyes. Ventress looked right over him.

"How do you feel, Master?" asked Ventress sweetly.

Dooku stood up. "What are you talking about, simple-minded FOOL!" said Dooku in his usual angry, bored voice. Ventress's eyes lit up. She hugged Count Dooku tightly. Dooku looked down at her as though she was a gundark.

"I missed you. I missed you so much!" said Ventress, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Get off of me, you repulsive creature!" yelled Dooku. But Ventress didn't let go. Nute walked over. So did Grievious out of a closet. All of the Separatist leaders were coming out from under couches and chairs, down from the ceiling fan, some were breaking out of the floor and walls. They all came out from their hiding spots and walked up to Dooku like zombies. They all hugged Dooku. Dooku gave up and stared into space blankly while everyone hugged him.

All was well. At the Separatist Base, anyway.

_At the Jedi Temple... 5 Days Later... After 5 Days Of Work..._

Ahsoka lay face flat on the couch in her and Anakin's quarters. "Uuuuuuuuuuu..." she moaned into the pillows and cushions. Anakin came in.

"Oh, hello Ahsoka. Are you feeling alright? Could I get you a wet cloth?" asked Anakin sweetly.

Ahsoka sat up. She wiped her eyes. "No..." she sniffled. "I just wish you didn't become more and more normal and proper with every day! What about pranking Douglas? You never told me about that, anyway." said Ahsoka, trying to change the subject.

"Oh. I decided I'm not pranking anyone. I find it... rambunctious." said Anakin. Ahsoka's mouth fell open.

_Flashback..._

"_Master! I've been looking for you everywhere!" said Ahsoka._

"_I SHALL NEVER SAY THE WORD RAMBUNCTIOUS AS LONG AS I AM WEIRD!" cried Anakin._

Normal Time...

"NOOOOO! YOU'RE NOT WEIRD AND CRAZY ANYMORE! YOU SAID RAMBUNCTIOUS!" cried Ahsoka. She ran into her room crying. Ahsoka sat on her bed, rolled up in a ball.

Why wasn't she changing?

She was still weird, wasn't she?

Oh no... what if she was going to change?

She was a tad bit more normal.

Oh great.

_The Next Day... Saturday... A Day That You're Favorite Jedi and Clone Have Off of Work..._

"Master Yoda! We NEED to talk!" cried Ahsoka, pounding on Yoda's door. The door opened. Ahsoka looked down. Yoda was in a tutu.

"Yes, Padawan Tano? Come in, come in." said Yoda, stepping aside to let Ahsoka into his humble abode.

"At least you're still yourself." muttered Ahsoka as she stepped inside. Yoda and Ahsoka sat down at a train set table with chairs around it. Tea cups were set around on top of the plastic hills and bridges in random places. As the tiny train hit a tea cup and knocked it over, Yoda laughed.

"CRASH!" he cried, giggling. He watched the tea from the knocked over cup run into the painted blue river on the train set intently. "So." he said. "Help you, how can I?" He picked up a tea cup, and began sipping.

"Um..." said Ahsoka, distracted by the train. She shook her head, and sat up straighter. "We need to talk about these jobs you have given Anakin, Rex, Obi-wan, and Rex."

Yoda choked a bit on his tea, nodding, and sat the tea cup down. "Yes, yes! Change in these people, I have noticed. Except for you and Obi-Wan, I see..." said Yoda. "Doing their jobs, the jobs are." He giggled.

"Well, we need to stop working. Especially Anakin and Rex." said Ahsoka.

"WHAT? No!" cried Yoda. He began sobbing. Ahsoka stuttered.

"Oh, um, d-don't cry, Master Yoda... no, no don't cry!" said Ahsoka, hesitantly patting Yoda's head. Yoda sniffed and looked up.

"Sorry, I am, Padawan Tano. Stop the jobs, I suppose we can. Done their jobs, they have. Normal, Anakin and Rex are now." said Yoda. Ahsoka smiled.

"Great! Thanks Master Yoda!" said Ahsoka. She muttered to herself as she left, "I'm sure Anakin and Rex will go weird again after they quit..."

She went to tell Obi-Wan the news.

_At Obi-Wan's Quarters..._

"Oh! Come in Ahsoka!" said Obi-Wan, after opening the door to knocking.

"Thanks. I've got great news, Obi-Wan!" said Ahsoka excitedly as theyy sat at Obi-Wan's dining table.

"Oooooo! I love great news!" said Obi-Wan, clapping his hands happily.

"We get to stop working!" said Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan stopped clapping. He stared at her. "No more beaver suit? No more screaming, adoring fans?" said Obi-Wan. He imitated screaming in a whisper. "I-I- I don't understand..." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh, Obi-Wan. Now Rex and Anakin will hopefully become normal again! And... um... maybe you could keep the beaver suit?" said Ahsoka.

"Well... I do miss Anakin and Rex's true selves. Let's do this! FOR MY CAT!" said Obi-Wan, pouncing out of the dining room/kitchen on all fours. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and walked out of her quarters. She went back to her quarters to tell Anakin that he was not going to work anymore. On her way there, she ran into Cody.

"Cody! Sorry!" exclaimed Ahsoka as she went around Cody. He sniffed.

"It's okay. I just miss Rex." said Cody sadly. Ahsoka sighed.

"Well, Cody old buddy, Rex is going to be back to normal because he won't work anymore! I got Yoda to tell their bosses that everyone quit." said Ahsoka. Cody's eyes lit up. He hugged Ahsoka.

"Thank you." he said in a high-pitched voice, obviously trying not to cry. Ahsoka nervously pulled her self away, and ran to her quarters. Cody didn't notice and fell onto a plant. He hugged it thinking it was Ahsoka.

She told Rex everything on her way there. He seemed a bit sad, but decided he needed a break from his job with this crazy heat and all. Ahsoka finally reached her and Anakin's quarters.

"Master! Guess what?" she cried when she had shut the front door. Anakin came into the living room.

"Yes Ahsoka?" he asked.

"We don't have to work anymore! We can go back to our crazy days at the Temple!" cried Ahsoka happily. Anakin's jaw dropped.

"B-b-but how will we... I..." stuttered Anakin. He burst into tears and ran to his room. Ahsoka was startled but decided to just go to her room and wait it out.

_10 Days Later..._

Ahsoka was lying on her bed. Her eyes were bloodshot from no sleep with Anakin's crying.

He'll get better... she thought. He has too.

Suddenly the crying reduced to sniffles. Then sighing. Then nothing. Ahsoka heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see a tired looking Anakin. He was scratching his head with one hand, the other in his pocket.

"Master! How do you feel?" said Ahsoka.

"I-I-I... I felt sad before, but then I heard a pop just now... and I felt... like I did in the past. I feel like... I... ya' know... I have a particularly strong longing to jump on Yoda's back pretending that I'm a pirate cowboy!" said Anakin. AHsoka smiled and hugged Anakin.

"You're back." she said.

Rex had turned crazy again too. Cody was happy. Oh, and Obi-Wan got to keep the beaver suit.

**A/N: All's well that ends well! Tell me how you liked it! R&R! :)**


	20. Kit's Gone Mad

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)**

**SO, basically last chapter, everything turned out okay. Everyone was back to normal... well... the way they were before anyway... so this chapter is going to start whole new adventures! WEEEE! Sorry. Over-excited. Okay. Enough of me, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 20 of Randomness But Happiness**

"So, are you sure you're okay with Anakin and Rex going back to normal?" asked Ahsoka to Yoda in his office.

"Yes. Miss them, I did. Realize that, I have." replied Yoda. Ahsoka smiled and decided to go visit Barriss. She walked up to Barriss's quarters, and knocked on the door. Barriss opened it, in her usual Jedi apparel.

"Ahsoka! Come on in." said Barriss. Ahsoka walked into the simple quarters. Barriss and Ahsoka went into Barriss's room. Her room was a clean and neat room, with a bed in the upper left corner covered in a thick white comforter and fluffy white pillows. There was a dresser in the opposite corner and a sliding glass door in between them that led out onto a balcony with many flowers on it. Ahsoka and Barriss sat on the bed.

"How are you, Ahsoka? How's work going?" asked Barriss.

"Oh, I'm fine... but Anakin and Rex started to turn normal because of their jobs so Yoda let us all quit." explained Ahsoka.

"Oh! Well... I met Anakin in the hallways today. I guess he was back to his... self." said Barriss.

"Yep! So is Rex." said Ahsoka. "So do you wanna go see what Mace is doing?" asked Ahsoka.

"Sure." said Barriss, shrugging. So they went to Mace's quarters.

_At Mace's Crib... Oh Yeah... I'm So Gangster..._

"MACE! ANSWER THE DOOR!" yelled Ahsoka, pounding on Mace Windu's door with Barriss. Ahsoka went in for another loud knock. But Barriss caught her fist.

"Wait. I have a better idea." said Barriss. She cleared her throat. "Mace, we wanted to show you our exotic antique quilts!" The door opened. Mace was standing there with a stern face that erupted into a smile.

"Come in!" he cried. Barriss and Ahsoka walked inside his fancy quarters. "So... SHOW ME THE QUILTS."

"Yeah... we don't have any." said Ahsoka. Mace's face turned back into a scowl.

"Leave this place at once." growled Mace.

"No! We just wanted to know what you were doing. We're bored." whined Ahsoka.

"Fine." said Mace. "Simpletons..." he muttered to himself.

"So... what ARE you doing?" asked Barriss, fiddling with fringe on a pillow on a chair beside her.

"Well, I was just be-dazzling my toenail clippers. Would you like to help?" said Mace, clapping his hands together once.

"Um... no..." said Barriss and Ahsoka together as they walked out of Mace's quarters. They broke into a run. They stopped, panting, next to Kit Fisto's door. They looked at each other, and shrugged, then knocked on the door. Kit opened it.

"Oh! Padawans! Come in, come in." said Kit stepping aside to let them through. Ahsoka and Barriss walked inside.

Kit's quarters was a small living room with a fluffy green couch with crocheted blanket hanging on the back. There was a fluffy pink armchair with a heart pillow sitting on it that said, "I Heart Mommy." There was a small hallway branching off the living room that led to two doors: A bathroom and a bedroom. The walls were all painted a the color of cake batter. There was a small stairway on the wall behind the couch that led up to the kitchen and dining room on the right wall. Beside that were french doors that led onto a stone balcony line with flowers in colored pots. There was many pictures hanging, one picture that said, "Home Sweet Home."

"Welcome to my lovely cottage of a home." said Kit. He was wearing a frilly apron. "Oh, excuse my apron. I was just baking the cutest cupcakes. You know how I LOVE cute and cuddly things!"

"Oh! No, it's fine." said Barriss politely.

"It is a bit distracting." said Ahsoka. Barriss scowled at her.

"Please! Come with me to the kitchen, where I shall serve you the cutest cupcakes in the galaxy!" said Kit. He walked up the stairs, with Barriss and Ahsoka hesitantly following.

The kitchen was a small room with counters and an oven, a fridge, you know, the usual. And of course, an island branching off of the counter with abr stools behind it.

Kit gestured for Ahsoka and Barriss to sit at the island. They sat down. Kit sat down cupcakes on pink plates with hearts on them. Ahsoka's cupcake was chocolate cake, purple icing, and a Persian cat face on top. Barriss's cupcake was strawberry cake, pink icing, with a white puppy face on it. Kit smiled sweetly and went to clean the kitchen. Barriss and Ahsoka thanked Kit and bit into their cupcakes. They were delicious. They cleaned their plates, then set them in the sink.

"Thanks, Kit! I guess we'll be going." said Barriss, and the three went into the living room.

"NO! I rarely get visitors, I think you'll stay a while more." said Kit.

"Oh, I think we better be getting home." said Ahsoka.

"NO. You will stay here a while longer." said Kit through clenched teeth, his face turning stern. Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess we can stay a little while longer..." said Barriss.

"Lovely! Come." said Kit. He led them down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Kit's bedroom was a small room. It had a double bed covered in a homemade quilt, with a white dresser painted with flowers. But in one corner there was a small hand-woven rug sitting there for no apparent reason. Kit walked over to the rug.

"Just to make sure you two stay..." muttered Kit. He pulled back the rug to reveal a trap door.

"Come!" He opened the trap door. Below was a ladder that led to a large one room basement. Ahsoka and Barriss followed Kit down the ladder. He smiled slyly, then picked them up by their collars and locked them in a glass room in the corner of the basement.

"THERE! Now I shall always have visitors!" cried Kit after performing an insane laugh.

"KIT! LET US OUT!" screamed Barriss and Ahsoka, pounding on the glass wall.

"NEVER! And don't go thinking you can break the glass... if you try to break it, my napkin birds will attack!" cried Kit.

"Napkin birds?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes. Napkin Birds." said Kit. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a napkin folded into the shape of a bird.

"Pff... that won't do much good." said Barriss. The napkin bird then flew into the air, and rammed into the wall. The wall cracked. Barriss and Ahsoka's jaw dropped.

"KIT! YOU'RE CRAZY!" screamed Ahsoka. Kit chuckled.

"Silly Billy! Let's play some word games!" he said.

Would they ever escape? Would this be the reason Ahsoka isn't in Revenge of the Sith? Will only Barriss escape? Or will no one escape? Will the potatoes be delivered on time?

**A/N: R&R! Sorry this chapter is so short. :)**


	21. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars franchise. =)

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY I haven't updated for so long. I've been in Antarctica! Just kidding, my computer just wouldn't type and I've been too busy to go anywhere else! But now I have found a working computer and will type what I can. Thanks to all who have kept faith in me and kept checking! Love ya'! So, where we left off long ago when Ahsoka and Barriss were trapped in Kit's basement. Don't ask why Kit's quarters has a basement. ;)**

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked down one of the many halls in the Jedi temple.

"I haven't seen Ahsoka for like… 15 minutes!" said Anakin. "Something's wrong."

"She's gone… MISSING!" cried Obi-Wan. "We must find her!"

"Whoever finds her first gets a bag of potato chips." suggested Anakin. Obi-Wan looked at him with a mischievous grin.

"Deal." Both of them took off down different halls.

_Meanwhile in Kit's quarters…_

"Okay… so we're on J, correct?" said Kit, talking to Ahsoka and Barriss through the glass walls of the locked room.

"Yes." said Barriss, obviously bored.

"Okay… J my name is… JoAnne, I live on the planet of… Jabiim, and I sell… jedI robes!" said Kit. "Your turn, Ahsoka!"

"Kit, do we really have to-"

"GILLIGAN! My name is GILLIGAN!" interrupted Kit… or Gilligan.

"Fine! GILLIGAN, do we really have to play this game?" asked Ahsoka, barely concealing her anger.

"Of course!" said Gilligan. Ahsoka sighed and rested her head on her arms.

_Back with Anakin…_

Anakin raced through halls.

"Where is she?" he cried out loud. "I know! I'll go ask the most wise, caring, and sensible person I know." He ran down the hall.

_Later…_

"GILLIGAN!" he cried, knocking on "Gilligan's" door. "I need some help!"

Downstairs in his basement, Gilligan heard the faint knocking. He ran upstairs to the door and opened it.

"Anakin! Come in, come in." said Gilligan, welcoming Anakin into his home. Anakin walked in and sat on the sofa. Gilligan brought him a cup of steaming tea in a mug that said: I'm a sucker for paid programming. Anakin took a sip.

"Master Fisto," he began.

"Oh, it's Salamander. Gilligan Salamander." interrupted Gilligan.

"Sorry- Master Salamander, I can't find Ahsoka. Will you help me?" asked Anakin. Gilligan's heart skipped a beat. _I must not let him fnid her! _he thought.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. I have to… call up Grammistien!" said Gilligan, pushing Anakin towards the door.

"But I have to find her!" said Anakin loudly.

Downstairs in the glass room, Ahsoka sat up straighter. Could it be? Was her master just a floor away? Was it truly _his _voice?

Upstairs, Anakin restrained from being pushed out. He fell to his knees.

"Gilligan… you are my only hope! You're the most wise, caring, and sensible person I know! Please help me find her!" he cried through his tears and sobs. Gilligan looked at the crying man at his feet. What to do?

Back in Anakin's disturbing mind, a voice was calling to him.

"_Master… downstairs… help…_" He recognized that voice. It was her, Ahsoka. "_Master… downstairs… help…_" He knew what he had to do.

He ninja kicked Gilligan (who fell to his knees) launched himself down the stairs in a swan dive. He hit his face a the foot of the stairs, but jumped up anyways. His stomach lurched. There they were, Ahsoka and Barriss, trapped in a glass room in Gilligan's basement!

He rushed over and tried the door knob. It was locked! He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He frantically searched the room for the keys. They were hanging on a hook across the room. He looked nervously to the stairs and saw a shadow on the wall growing larger and larger… and he took his chance.

Ahsoka and Barriss cheered him on as he launched across the room and took hold of the keys. But they were caught on the hook! Their cheers died when Gilligan came to the foot of the stairs, clutching his side where he had been kicked. His face was furious. Anakin frantically tried to un-hook the keys as Gilligan slowly limped over to where he was standing. And finally the keys came loose, and Anakin threw himself to the side, just as Gilligan lashed out at where he had been standing. Anakin hurriedly got to his feet and rushed over to the glass room.

Ahsoka and Barriss ran over to the door and watched and cheered as Anakin put the keys in the lock. They heard a click, and the door opened. Ahsoka and Barriss ran out and attacked Gilligan. He soon fell unconscious.

"Well that was violent." said Barriss.

"Yeah. But thanks, Master." said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, thanks Master Skywalker." said Barriss.

"No problem." said Anakin, as if it were no big deal, but inside he was beaming. The three of them stepped over Gilligan and walked out of the quarters.

_Later…_

Anakin had left Ahsoka and Barriss at him and Ahsoka's quarters, and set off to find Obi-Wan. He found him leaning over a potted plant saying, "Ahsoka! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Anakin tapped Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan stood up and turned to face Anakin.

"I found her." said Anakin, smirking. "You owe me a bag of potato chips." Obi-Wan fell to his knees and looked up to the sky.

"NOOOOOO!" he cried.

**A/N: This is all I could get done. But I will try to get another chapter up soon! Review! :D**


	22. The Box and The Pot

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars franchise. =)**

**YAY! Either my computer is on my side or Yoda sneaked into my house at night and fixed because it is finally typing again! :D WOO! Or, at least for now. :/ So, hopefully I will be updating more frequently! **

**Last time: Anakin saved Ahsoka and Barriss from Gilligan (Kit's) basement, and now Obi-Wan is in agony because he owes Anakin a bag of potato chips. :)**

Obi-Wan slowly walked down some random hall in the Jedi Temple, depressed. He couldn't believe that he had been forced to give Anakin his last bag of potato chips. He could still hear the agonizing crunch of Anakin biting down on his precious chips... he shuddered. He had to get Anakin back for this. But how? His thoughts were disrupted by a rowdy group of Jedi coming down the hall. They were going towards the front doors. Obi-Wan saw Adi Gallia on the edge of the group. "Adi!" he cried out. He ran up to her and briefly walked with the group.

"Hey!" she said. She turned to her group. "Look guys, Obi-Wan's here!" The group cheered.

"Where are you all headed?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Some hip new nightclub downtown. It's called The Box!" answered Adi. The group cheered again. "Wanna come?"

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up, but not because of the invitation. It was because he had just gotten an idea. "No thanks, Adi. Perhaps another time. But... YOU'RE A GENIUS!" This sudden outburst made Adi jump.

"Oh... thanks Obi-Wan..." she said. Obi-Wan turned to run away, but stopped. He pivoted to face the group. He decided to take advantage of these rowdy Jedi.

"YOU GUYS ROCK!" he yelled, pumping his fists in the air. The group cheered and pumped their fists in the air as well. Obi-Wan turned away and ran off to complete his idea.

Anakin walked with Ahsoka down some other random hall (which happened to be the hall in which Obi-Wan's quarters was in) later that evening around 9:00. They heard faint thumping noises, like hip-hop music. As they got farther down the long hall, they could see the blare of neon lights and the music became more and more prominent. When they reached Obi-Wan's quarters, they knew something was up. A long line of Jedi and clones was running along the wall behind red velvet rope. A large security guard was blocking the entrance. Loud dance music thumped from inside the quarters. A neon sign hung above the door. It read: The Pot.

"The Pot?" said Ahsoka, raising her eyebrows. "Kinda sounds like that new club downtown, The Box..."

"Yeah... but it seems popular and hip, so let's get in line!" said Anakin, not noticing that this used to be Obi-Wan's quarters. But the padawan and master got in the long line. Ahsoka counted. 352 people in front of them... well, Rex just got in so 352...

352 people later...

Ahsoka went in front of Anakin. She confidently walked up to the security guard. He checked the list and stepped aside to let her in. Next was Anakin. He imitated Ahsoka and strutted up to the guard, yet he looked really stupid doing it. The guard checked the list. Automatically Anakin began walking in, but the guard held out his arm to stop him. Anakin looked at him with surprise.

The guard motioned for Anakin to step aside. So Anakin put his head down and made his way down the narrow isle between the line and red velvet rope. As he got towards the back of the line, he noticed a small, familiar crack in the tile from where he had once dropped his old pet rock Hugo as a padawan. He had dropped it right outside Obi-Wan's quarters...

As he escaped the line of waiting Jedi and clones, his head popped up in realization. This was all because of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had opened this club in his quarters. He had made sure that everyone could get in- except for Anakin specifically. Just because Anakin had won the bet fair and square! That sleazy little handkerchief! And to think, just a few days ago, he had been playing a friendly game of Catch the Bowling Ball with this new enemy! How dare he! Plus, Obi-Wan had even won, and Anakin and only cried for 20 minutes! He didn't go and open some night club like Obi-Wan. Anakin would not lose this time. This was not just a silly game, though. It was war.

Inside The Pot, Ahsoka saw Anakin get turned away. She thought she probably should follow him... but as she looked around at all the flashing lights, dancing, laughter, and hula contest between Mace and Yoda... she thought just an hour or two alone would be good for her master. So she ran into the dancing crowd.

6 a.m.

Ahsoka burst into her shared quarters with Anakin as the first rays of sunlight creeped up the horizon. Anakin lay sleeping on the couch, but jerked awake as Ahsoka shook him.

"Master! You totally missed out! There was so much... CANDY! SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR! I couldn't BELIEVE that Yoda ate 20 chocolate bars in less than 2 minutes... but then I BEAT THE RECORD!" she said quickly, pumping her fists in the air after the last point. Anakin glared at her. Then his eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Sounds...fun..." he whispered.

"Oh, it was." said Ahsoka. That was when Anakin burst into tears and sobs and buried his face in the throw pillow.

"Master! It's okay!" said Ahsoka, slowly coming off her sugar high. Right then, Mace walked in just as she crashed onto the floor as she fell to sleep. He glanced at the limp body of Ahsoka sprawled next to the couch, then at the sobbing Anakin, and walked right back out.

Soon Anakin's sobbing slowly grew to sniffs. He sat up and wiped his eyes. He looked down at his sleeping padawan. He then fell asleep, too.

3 p.m. later that day...

Ahsoka blinked as she woke up. Last night had been crazy... 20 chocolate bars... hula dancing... and then she had crashed on the floor, with Anakin sobbing. Maybe today would go better. Anakin was asleep on the couch, so she woke him up. He wasn't crying or sniffing anymore, but he still seemed bothered about the club incident.

Ahsoka made them both breakfast, and then they both set off down the hall. Ahsoka made sure to avoid Obi-Wan's hall.

Anakin was pretty silent. So was Ahsoka. She knew that Anakin was thinking nonstop about The Pot and Obi-Wan, his old friend. She had to get his mind off of it somehow. She decided to visit Plo Koon.

At Plo Koon's Quarters...

Ahsoka knocked on the door of Plo's quarters as Anakin came up behind her. Plo opened the door. When he saw Ahsoka, his eyes lit up.

"Lil 'Soka! Come in!" he said. Ahsoka smiled and walked in, followed by Anakin.

Plo's quarters was clean, simple, and modern. The floor was covered with clean, white carpet, and the walls were painted white as well. Ahsoka and Anakin sat on the white sofa, and Plo brought them each a glass of water, which he sat on the modern, circular glass end table. He sat on the white chair across from them.

"What brings you here today, Lil 'Soka?" he asked.

"Oh... nothing really..." said Ahsoka, trying to think of how she could tell Plo why she was _really _here without Anakin overhearing. She noticed a small potted plant sitting on top of the railing of the balcony through the sliding glass doors in the living room. "Is that a new plant?" She got up and led the way out onto the balcony, followed by Plo. Anakin stayed sitting on the couch, staring into space.

The balcony was completely glass: the floor and the walls, and was rimmed with black metal. Ahsoka looked at the plant while she talked, so that Anakin would think that she was talking about the plant.

"Master Plo... Barriss and I were locked in Kit's basement a while ago, and apparently Anakin and Master Kenobi made a bet that whoever found me first would get a bag of potato chips. Anakin won, so to get revenge Master Kenobi opened up a new club. He let in everyone else but Anakin. Now Anakin is really depressed, and I need help to get his mind off of it." explained Ahsoka.

"Well, young one, I think I can help you." said Plo.

**A/N: I should have another chapter up soon, so keep checking, reading, and reviewing! :)**


	23. The Plan

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars franchise. =)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, been kinda busy. :( But now I'm back here at my good ol' computer desk. *Insert Enthusiastic Cheer Here***

**So, last time we ended with Plo Koon saying that he would help Ahsoka. How he is going to do this, I have absolutely no idea. But hopefully it will come to me while I'm writing. :/ **

**On with the randomness! (But happiness too.)**

Ahsoka peeked her head out from behind the potted plant. She whispered into her comlink, "The cupcakes are burnt. Repeat, the cupcakes. Are. Burnt!" This was the code for "Anakin is a' comin' 'round the mountain!"

Out in a courtyard within the Jedi temple, Plo Koon whispered into his comlink, "Jingle jingle," which meant, "Okee Dokie."

Anakin walked past the potted plant that Ahsoka was crouched behind. Ahsoka whispered something into her comlink, and that was apparently Yoda's cue. Yoda jumped out in front of Anakin.

"YO YO YO I'M A TOP DOG, YO, AND I'M GONNA BEAT YAH AT DODGE THE HEAVY OBJECTS, WORD!" cried Yoda at the tops of his lungs complete with poor break dancing. Anakin looked at Yoda in shock.

"COME!" screamed Yoda, as he launched himself at Anakin's ankles. He dragged Anakin down the hall. Ahsoka smiled behind the plant. The plan was working.

Yoda dragged Anakin to the courtyard where Plo Koon was, with Ahsoka sneaking along behind. When Yoda let go, Anakin's eyes filled with tears.

The courtyard was decorated with at least 20 banners all reading something similar to, "We love you, Anakin!" You could tell that each one had been hand-painted and done by someone different each time. One banner was written in fancy, slanted handwriting: Obi-Wan's. It was written very small and squished because the banner was only so big. It said:

"Anakin I'm so sorry for making you depressed and I like you a lot you're really nice but sometimes a bit weird but that's okay because I like you 'cause your really nice and your nose is kinda funky but that's okay 'cause funky noses are DA BOMB DIGGITY and I also think your knock knock jokes are awesome because they make me laugh and then you tell me to stop making pig noises but I'm just laughing so that kinda confuses me but that's okay because you are my best friend and like a brother to me and I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings and gave you heartburn oh wait Plo Koon just told me that I didn't give you heartburn and that I need to stop writing so cross out the heartburn part and bye."

Anakin looked around at all the banners. He thought no one liked him. But now he could see that he had more friends than he could ever hope for. He turned around to see his padawan smiling up at him. He hugged her.

"You did this, didn't you, Snips?" he asked.

"Yes. Master Koon and I did." answered Ahsoka. "We gathered up all of our friends, and had them write banners about you." Anakin smiled.

"You guys rock." he said. He hugged them all. As he hugged Aayla Secura, a deep rumbling sound came from inside the temple. All of the Jedi, clones, and senators ran through the doors leading back into the temple and down the halls until they found the source of the noise.

Obi-Wan was in a giant bulldozer that just barely fit inside the temple. He screamed as he drove it straight into the Pot. Bits and chunks of rock flew everywhere, sparks flickered through the fog of dust surrounding where the Pot once was. The bulldozer sat inside the giant hole it had made in the wall. Obi-Wan climbed out of the bulldozer coughing, then looked up at the group of shocked faces.

"Your insane!" breathed Ahsoka. Obi-Wan beamed.

So, in the end Obi-Wan's quarters was repaired and Anakin wasn't depressed anymore. All was well. At least, for now.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEEEEAAAAASE review! :D Thanks again! **


	24. Noodles and Legwarmers

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. =)**

**Hello! Before I get to the story, I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story and reviewing. Thanks to you, my dream of becoming a writer is coming true. So please keep reading and reviewing, because you are doing so much more for me than you might think you are. Thanks! =)**

**Anyway**, **last time on RBH, all was well and it was time for a BRAND NEW ADVENTURE! WOO! **

**Randomness, move forth!**

Barriss was nearly running to keep up with her master, who was walking very quickly down the hall.

"Master, may I ask what we're doing exactly?" asked Barriss.

'We are going out to eat! And I am STARVED!" said Luminara, quickening her pace.

"Master, are you feeling alright?" asked Barriss. Luminara suddenly stopped in her tracks- making Barriss nearly run into her. Luminara turned to her padawan.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" said Luminara, a completely serious look on her face.

"No reason..." said Barriss, as Luminara began cantering down the hall once again. Barriss ran after her.

Soon, they were both on a speeder flying towards downtown. When they pulled into a parking lot, Barriss saw the name on the sign. It said: The Noodle Place. They parked and got out of the speeder. They walked up to the building and opened the door.

"BARRISS! LUMINARA! OVER HERE!" cried a voice. Barriss and Luminara looked over to where the voice had come from. They six people sitting at a long table that seated eight. The six at the table were Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Yoda, and Cody. They seemed to have just gotten seated. Barriss happily skipped over to the table and took a seat. Luminara gulped and hesitantly followed. She strongly disliked those six people...

As she sat down, a waitress with bleach blond hair put up in a tall hair-do walked up to the table.

"Why hello there," she said in a southern belle accent. "I'm Heidi Clare, and I'll be a servin' you today. What can I get ya'?"

"I'll have the capelli d'angelo and cannelloni mixture, please." The whole table stared at him. He shrugged. "What? I know my noodles!"

"Alrightie. And for you?" said Heidi Clare, looking at Ahsoka who sat next to Anakin.

"I'll have the spaghetti, please." said Ahsoka. "Also, do you serve sauce with your noodles here?"

"What? Since when do ya' serve noodles with sauce?" said Heidi Clare. Ahsoka gulped.

"Oh, um... just-just kidding..." lied Ahsoka.

Heidi Clare giggled. "Why, how funny!" she said. "For you?" She turned to Obi-Wan.

"Umm..." said Obi-Wan.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Ummm..." Obi-Wan finally stopped saying um. "The chicken nuggets, please!" He said confidently.

"We don't serve that dish, here." said Heidi Clare.

"What? What kind of restaurant is this?" cried Obi-Wan. "Just give me the cream of asparagus soup, then."

"We don't have that either." said Heidi Clare.

"WHAT? Then... I'll have fried zucchini!" cried Obi-Wan.

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT EITHER, SIR." said Heidi Clare angrily.

"How about boysenberry syrup casserole?" said Obi-Wan.

"You're eating ravioli. Next!" said Heidi Clare, exasperated. Obi-Wan didn't realize he had made her angry, and just smiled. He leaned over to Ahsoka who sat on his left and whispered, "What's ravioli?"

So they all ordered some type of noodle, and soon Heidi Clare had served it to them all.

At The Noodle Place, everyone is served water as their drink. Heidi Clare sat a cup of water in front of each person, receiving a thank you from each. After a long meal of chewing and slurping, and the sound of Obi-Wan blowing bubbles with his straw in his water, they all paid and went outside to stand on the sidewalk.

"Well, that was fun!" said Obi-Wan enthusiastically, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, bye." said Cody, and he pulled a giant bow from behind his back, attached himself to it, and shot himself into the sky, becoming a speck in the clouds. The Jedi and clone looked up at the speck with serious faces, and saluted it. Then they all looked back down as if nothing had happened.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Ahsoka to the remaining people.

"Well, _we _have to leave." said Luminara, dragging Barriss over to their speeder. Barriss waved sadly as they flew away.

"Well, _I _say we go lurk in dark alleys." suggested Anakin.

"Yeah!" cried Obi-Wan, jumping into the air.

"No!" cried Ahsoka.

"Ok... then let's go visit Grandma Tessy!" said Anakin.

"Who's Grandma Tessy?" asked Ahsoka.

"I dunno. But we could look the name up in the phone book and go visit whoever it is." said Anakin.

"You're creepy." said Ahsoka.

"And sparkly!" cried Obi-Wan, tossing glitter into the air, which rained down directly on Anakin. Anakin spun around once in the glitter rain with a look of glee but then turned back to Ahsoka with a totally serious face. "We need to find something to do."

"Well, I'm going home. Bye!" said Obi-Wan. He got into his speeder and flew away. (Yoda held onto the back of Obi-Wan's speeder secretly and was smuggled home.)

"Okay then... I guess we're going home too?" said Ahsoka.

"I guess so." said Anakin. So the padawan and master got into their speeder and flew back to the temple.

InAnakin and Ahsoka's quarters...

"Ahsoka, I have to check my Jedi mail." declared Anakin loudly when they had arrived at their quarters. Ahsoka closed the front door.

"That's nice, master." sighed Ahsoka. "By the way, do we happen to have squirtable mustard?"

"I believe so." said Anakin, as he sat on the couch and opened his laptop. Ahsoka ran to the fridge and got out a yellow bottle.

"YES! We DO have squirtable mustard!" she cried. She took the bottle and ran out the door.

Back at The Noodle Place's parking lot...

Rex stood on the sidewalk, looking around.

With Cody...

Cody landed in the parking lot of an old looking library. He walked in. A young girl, probably in her mid 20's, jumped in front of him as he opened the door. She flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder. She smiled brightly at him, a crazed look in her eyes.

"HI! I'm Cecilia!" she said loudly and excitedly.

"H-hi! I'm Cody!" said Cody.

"It is so great to meet you!" cried Cecilia. She was literally shaking with excitement. She could easily be compared to a Chihuahua that just drank 10 espressos. "My mom owns this library. Can I help you find a book?"

"Sure!" said Cody. Cecilia gasped.

"YAY! I CAN HELP YOU!"she screamed. "WOO!" She pumped her fists in the air.

"Ok... um..." Cody glanced at the signs hanging above each section of shelves. The first one he saw was computer maintenance. "I need a book on computer man-ee-ten-ants." he said, sounding out the last word to the best of his ability.

"GOTCHA!" cried Cecilia. She did 10 flips over to the computer maintenance section. When she landed on her feet after the tenth flip, she turned to Cody in surprise. "Did I just do that? Did I make it? WHOA!" She was shaking even more now.

"Yeah! Great job!" said Cody. This girl was crazy! He had to get out of here! But he couldn't just leave her... that would be mean.

"Ok, here are some books for you..." Cecilia said, as she began excitedly pulling books from the shelves. "_Computers for Stupid People_, _Computer Maintenance for Beginners_, _Everything About Computers for Dumbbells_..." She kept on pulling tons of computer maintenance for 'stupid people' or 'beginners' off of the shelves. Cody held up his hand for her to stop.

"Are there any books on computer maintenance _not _for beginners or stupid people?" asked Cody.

"Well, I just thought you would like a book to fit your personality." said Cecilia, completely serious. She obviously didn't realize that she had been offensive to Cody.

"_Ooooooooooo_." said a large group of people suddenly standing to the side of Cecilia and Cody.

"Get outta here!" said Cody angrily. He shrugged and took the books that Cecilia had given him. "Thanks." He went over to a table and sat. He began to read to maintenance manuals.

With Ahsoka...

"Mustard time! It's time to squirt it on the ground! Singin' mustard time! Spread the word around! MUSTARD TIIIIME!" sang Ahsoka as she squirted mustard down the halls of the temple.

With Anakin...

"Ooh, 40% off sale at Purse Factory..." said Anakin, examining his Jedi mail on his laptop.

"I'll have to go there before that sale ends!"

Back to Ahsoka...

Ahsoka had made her way down the halls (while leaving a trail of mustard) and was now in front of Obi-Wan's quarters. She knocked on the door. She heard muffled peppy dance music from inside the quarters. She raised her eyebrows. The music became clearer as Obi-wan opened the door from inside.

Obi-Wan was wearing a tight-fitting cheetah print leotard with bright purple tights underneath it. His feet were tucked into tan ballet flats. A pink sweatband wrapped around his forehead and read: Go EAGLES! Ahsoka stumbled backwards in shock when she looked at the man in front of her.

"Hello, Ahsoka. You seem to have caught me right in the middle of my exercise videos." said Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka barely turned her head to the side to look around Obi-Wan and into his quarters. Colored lights constantly flashed through the dim-lit living room as the television screen changed shots. A mini trampoline sat in front of the television. Ahsoka pulled her eyes back to Obi-Wan and cleared her throat. "Oh! Sorry, Master Kenobi. I'll just be going then..." she said, slowly backing away.

Obi-Wan smiled brightly and held up his hands to stop her. "No, wait! Why don't you join me!" he said, pulling a turquoise leotard, a pair of purple tights, a pair of tan ballet flats, and a purple sweatband from behind his back. Ahsoka sighed and followed Obi-Wan into his quarters.

_30 minutes later..._

"WOO! WE'RE GETTIN' CRAZY NOW! ULTRA SPEED!" cried Obi-Wan through the blaring pop music from the exercise video. The two brought their left elbow to their right knee, then their right elbow to their left knee and repeated very quickly. "WOOO!" screamed Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka was actually enjoying this.

(In a dark corner of Obi-Wan's quarters, Yoda slept, since he had followed Obi-Wan home.)

_With Cody..._

"So, did you find what you needed? Did you learn anything?" asked Cecilia, after Cody had been reading for 30 minutes.

"Yes! A computer is a programmable machine designed to sequentially and automatically carry out a sequence of arithmetic or logical operations. The particular sequence of operations can be changed readily, allowing the computer to solve more than one kind of problem. An important class of computer operations on some computing platforms is the accepting of input from human operators and the output of results formatted for human consumption. The interface between the computer and the human operator is known as the user interface." said Cody.

"Great! Do you need anymore help today?" asked Cecilia. She blinked twice with her bright blue eyes, her long black eyelashes fluttering. Her curly brown hair cascaded down her back, and swayed side to side as she breathed, which mesmerized Cody.

Cody shook his head to come out of his trance. "N-no thanks." he said. Cecilia smiled her perfect smile, and gracefully pranced away. Cody sighed. She was _beautiful. _But what girl like that would want a clone like him? Well, he was calm and totally sane, but he was very predictable. You _always _knew what he would do next. Always. Cecilia probably wanted someone fun and random!

Back to Anakin...

Anakin was writing a poem on his laptop. The click of keys on his keyboard in the afternoon broke through the peaceful silence in his quarters. He typed the final word, and read over his poem.

_The little cupcake was sad._

_If felt like his cake must be bad._

_It's pink icing dripped off of it._

_It's candle was no longer lit._

_It was the last cupcake on the tray,_

_but the last guests from the party had gone astray,_

_he was unwanted. _

As Anakin finished reading his poem, a tear ran down his cheek. "POOR CUPCAKE!" he cried. He decided to show Obi-Wan his poem. So he printed out a copy of his work and made his way down to Obi-Wan's quarters.

As Anakin got closer to Obi-Wan's quarters, he heard faint pop music.

_Oh no. Not The Pot again. _Thought Anakin. But as Obi-Wan's front door came into view, Anakin saw that The Pot was not back. In fact, Obi-Wan's quarters looked perfectly normal. But there was still the odd pop music coming from behind the door... Anakin walked up and knocked. Obi-Wan opened the door, and to Anakin he was wearing a very stylish and cool outfit.

"Hey Obi-Wan!" said Anakin. "I wrote a poem, and brought you a copy!" Anakin held out his poem. Obi-Wan took it.

"Thanks, Anakin! Ahsoka and I were just exercising." said Obi-Wan. Anakin's eyes filled with tears.

"Without me?" he asked quietly.

Ahsoka appeared at the doorway, a towel hung around her neck. "Master, we thought you were..." Ahsoka said, trying to think of what to say.

"Busy on your laptop!" finished Obi-Wan. Ahsoka nodded in agreement. Anakin's eyes lit up.

"Oh! How thoughtful of you not to bother me!" he said happily.

With Cody...

Cody turned to walk out of the library, but immediately turned back around. "CECILIA, PLEASE GO EAT OUT WITH ME ON FRIDAY AT 5 O' CLOCK!" he screamed. Cecilia stumbled backwards, startled.

"You want to go on a date with ME?" she screamed. "WAH HOOOOOO!" She began dancing around. Cody walked away.

Back to Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan...

Everyone was back in their normal clothes, and were walking down the hall. "Today was fun." said Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded.

"Especially whenever that sloth tried to sell Mace a bottle of bottled bread!" said Obi-Wan. Ahsoka and Anakin nervously glanced at him. Was Obi-Wan crazy?

Yes. Probably.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's been a while since I updated... my computer goes on and off. But tomorrow is Christmas so maybe Santa will be feeling quite generous. ;) Happy holidays and be sure to check tomorrow for a holiday special of RBH! :D


	25. The Holiday Feast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars franchise. =)**

**SORRY guys! I got a new computer at Christmas, so we got rid of our old one that kept breaking down. BUT my new computer didn't come with any typing programs. So we had to order one, which just came in today. So now I should definitely be updating loads more. HUZZAH! ;) Anyway, I suppose we'll just have a late winter/holiday special! =)**

**Last time on R.B.H. I ended with a blank slate to start a new adventure! *****Insert Evil Chuckle Here* (Also Cody is in love with a jittery librarian.) **

**Chapter 25 of Randomness But Happiness**

Yoda yawned and stretched as he awoke. He blinked twice and smacked his lips. He glanced around. He was sitting against a corner in a very dark room, apparently alone. His eyesight was blurry and hazy, considering he had just awoken. But he suddenly became alert as footsteps and laughter echoed from faraway.

A single line of light stood a few feet from Yoda. It ran straight along what Yoda supposed must be a wall, and then turned on a sharp corner and continued along what Yoda thought must be the floor. It began to slowly shrink as a pool of light slowly took its place. Then the new light flooded the front of the room, and Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, looking into the hall beyond.

"Heh heh, okay, thanks for the ride, Artie." he said casually to someone standing beyond where Yoda could see. As Obi-Wan closed the door behind him, closing off the light, he flicked on a switch beside the door. The room was now fully lit, and Obi-Wan now saw the green thing in the corner of his quarters. He screamed. Yoda screamed.

_15 minutes later..._Yoda and Obi-Wan were still screaming. Finally, Obi-Wan took a long breath, followed by Yoda. Obi-Wan looked at Yoda.

"What are you _doing _in my quarters?" he cried.

"Sleeping, duh." Said Yoda in an annoying voice. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yoda, you can't just waltz into my quarters without my knowing." He said.

"Pssh, silly, don't be, Obi-Wan. Waltz, I did not. _Tango, _I did. Billy silly!" said Yoda, chuckling.

"That. Is NOT. MY POOOIIIINNNT!" screamed Obi-Wan. "Just get OUT!" He pointed toward the door. Yoda shrugged and hobbled out of the quarters. Obi-Wan slammed the door in his face.

Yoda _hmmphed _and hobbled down the hall to some unknown location that isn't significant to the storyline at this moment.

Ahsoka leaned against the railing of her quarter's balcony the next morning in the early light. She took a sip of her hot chocolate. Suddenly, Anakin threw open the door to the balcony and screamed, then closed the door again. Ahsoka was so startled that she nearly spilled all her hot chocolate on Mace, who was sitting on a bench in a courtyard below. He was reading a book titled: When Failure Strikes. Ahsoka shrugged, and dumped all of he hot cocoa on Mace purposefully. She then ran inside her and Anakin's quarters.

"SKYGUY! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK OUT THERE!" she screamed at Anakin who was lying at the couch.

"Soorrry, Snips. Chill out, dudette." He said, being cool-ish like. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Anakin turned towards her. "I have an idea! Let's watch some television!" Ahsoka shrugged and sat down next to her master, who turned on the T.V.

A commercial was on, with a really muscly tough guy. "HEY! YOU!" he screamed. "I have a CHALLENGE for ya'!"

This caught both Anakin and Ahsoka's attention. They leaned forward.

"Are you ready?" asked the man on the T.V. "Here your challenge… try NOT to think about penguins."

Ahsoka furrowed her brow. "What kind of commercial _is _this?" she asked out-loud.

But Anakin was still leaned forward, a serious look on his face. "Challenge accepted." He muttered.

Ahsoka got up. "I'm going to go see what Aayla is doing." She said. So she made her way to Aayla Secura's quarters.

When she arrived, Ahsoka knocked on Aayla's door. Aayla opened it, and smiled.

"Ahsoka! What a pleasant surprise! I was just making some cookies for the holidays." Said Aayla. "Come in!"

Ahsoka walked into to Aayla's quarters. It was crisp, clean, and simple. The first room was a simple living room, and in the corner was a small kitchen. A hall led off to the bedroom and bathroom. There was also a sliding glass door with white sheers hanging on the sides in the living room that led out onto a balcony.

Ahsoka jumped a bit when she looked out the door. Snow covered everything. Just this morning it had been fall. Winter always did come so suddenly. But not like this. Ahsoka shrugged. Oh well! She thought.

"Would you like to help me with my cookies?" asked Aayla.

"Sure!" replied Ahsoka. So Aayla and Ahsoka set to work on the cookies.

Barriss slowly opened her eyes. Someone- or some_thing _– was poking her. She blinked to clear the blurriness, and screamed as Yoda came into focus.

"Scream, why did you?" asked Yoda.

"Because! I _just _woke up!" cried Barriss. In fact, she had. She was lying under the blue blanket on her bed.

"But, bored, I was." Said Yoda, his eyes filling with tears.

"That doesn't mean you can just-." Barriss began. Yoda sniffed. Barriss sighed. "Oh fine, you can hang out with me."

Yoda jumped into the air. "YAY!" he cheered. Barriss hushed him.

"My Master is still asleep." She said. She sent Yoda into the living room while she got dressed.

Later Barriss came out of her bedroom wearing her normal Jedi attire. She and Yoda quietly tiptoed out into the hall.

Anakin's face was bright red. He was holding his breath. He was trembling in his strain to _not _think about penguins. He paused only briefly when he heard a knock at the door to say, "Come in." Then he went straight back to not thinking about penguins.

Barriss and Yoda walked into the quarters. "Hello, Anakin. We were-." Began Barriss, but she stopped as she gave a look of confusion towards the red-faced Anakin. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Anakin nodded slightly.

Yoda, as usual was in his own world. He pointed to the glass sliding door. "Hey guys! It looks like Hoth out there! Ya' know, where penguins live." He said.

Anakin screamed and fell to the floor.

"I guess Ahsoka's not here…" said Barriss, as she and Yoda hurried out of the quarters.

Yoda and Barriss finally found Ahsoka at Aayla's. Aayla invited them to come in and help bake some cookies.

"I'd love to help." Replied Barriss.

Suddenly Ahsoka's eyes lit up. "I have an idea!" she said. "How about everyone that wants to participate can cook something and we can have a holiday feast!" Everyone agreed to her idea. It was decided that the feast would be held at 7:00 that evening in the cafeteria. Aayla continued baking her cookies, and Barriss and Ahsoka set off to spread the word of the feast. (Yoda went to his quarters to cook whatever he was bringing.)

Later Ahsoka and Barriss had come back to Aayla's quarters to tell her who all was coming. They had written down all the participants' names. Ahsoka handed the paper to Aayla.

Aayla

Yoda

Adi

Plo

Rex

Cody

Mace

Padme

Obi-Wan

"Do you think that's a good list?" asked Ahsoka when Aayla was done reading.

"Yes! But what about Kit- er, Gilligan?" asked Aayla. Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged glances.

"Well, we-uh-have been avoiding him lately," said Barriss.

Aayla gave the padawans a confused look.

"He locked us in his basement." Said Ahsoka.

Aayla's eyes widened. "Well, what about Skywalker?" she asked.

Ahsoka gasped. "We forgot about him!"

"But, Yoda and I were looking for Ahsoka earlier, and in his quarters he was really red and… he was holding his breath." Explained Barriss.

Ahsoka face-palmed. She knew what this was about. "I'll go talk to him." She left the quarters and made her way to hers.

When Ahsoka arrived she threw open the door. Sure enough, there was Anakin on the floor, his face bright red. He was holding his breath. Ahsoka ran over to him.

"Master! Breath!" she cried.

Anakin shook his head slightly.

"Master, it's ok! You don't HAVE to accept the challenge to not think about penguins!" cried Ahsoka.

Anakin looked at her, and then took a deep breath.

Ahsoka sighed. "Good. I honestly don't know how you didn't pass out from holding your breath that long, but whatever." She said. "Now, do you want to join in on the holiday feast that Aayla, Barriss, and I are preparing? A lot of people have agreed to prepare something to bring. It'll be like a potluck!"

Anakin was still breathing heavily. "Sure." He said.

"Great! I'll let you get started on whatever you're going to bring." Said Ahsoka, as she left the quarters.

When she got back to Aayla's quarters, she and Barriss went to the cafeteria to set up for the feast. They kept up all the tables for the guests. They set a long buffet table against one wall, and hung red and green streamers from the ceiling and walls. They made white snowflakes and hung them from the ceiling as well. After they were done, they stood back to admire their work. They turned to each other and smiled.

"It looks GREAT!" cried Ahsoka.

"Indeed!" cried Barriss.

Later that day…

Ahsoka and Barriss stood at the doorway to the cafeteria, waiting for the guests to arrive. The first one to show up was Aayla Secura. She had brought her plate of cookies.

"I thought it would make a fantastic dessert!" she said happily, as she put her plate down on the buffet table.

"They will!" said Barriss cheerfully.

Aayla smiled and took a seat.

Next to arrive was Obi-Wan. He had brought tomato soup.

"It's my very own recipe," he said excitedly. He sat the bowl of soup down on the buffet table, and sat down with Aayla at the middle table.

After a while, Adi had arrived with her homemade pasta salad, Plo had arrived with his turkey, Rex had shown up with his rolls, Cody had arrived with a stick of butter, Mace had shown up with filet mignon, and Padme had shown up with her white chocolate fudge.

The cafeteria was now full of chatter, as other guests had arrived that hadn't signed up to bring anything.

Anakin suddenly walked through the door, holding a pie tin. "I made mustard pie!" he declared loudly. The whole cafeteria fell silent and looked at him. He waved, and sat the pie down on the buffet table. He walked over and sat down at the middle table next to Obi-Wan.

"So, now the only person who's missing is-." Began Ahsoka, speaking quietly to Barriss in the doorway.

"Yoda." Finished Barriss. She and Ahsoka gulped.

Suddenly, all of the lights went off, followed by screams from the guests. A microphone screeched through the darkness.

"One second, give me." Said a voice over the screech of the microphone. The screech died out. "Yoda, I am! Bring something yummylicious, I did!" said the voice. The lights came back on, to show that Yoda was standing on Padme's head. Padme screamed. Yoda ignored her. "Bring steamed broccoli and chocolate smoothie, I did!" he cried. Padme gagged. Yoda hopped down from Padme's head and sat his tray of smoothies down on the buffet table. He sat down next to Rex and Cody.

Ahsoka cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Thank you all for coming! I really don't have anything to say so- dig in and happy holidays!" she said loudly. Everyone cheered and grabbed their plates.

Soon everyone had finished his or her meals and dessert. Everyone was full. But it had been a good time.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Happy holidays everyone! Review! =) **

ti


	26. The Day Spa, Greased Lightnin' and Golf

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise, or anything to do with Grease, the movie. =)**

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/ I've gotten pretty busy with schoolwork and everything. But now it's spring break! :D And with spring shall come a new chapter of R.B.H. **

**Last time, everyone had gone to a holiday feast. =) **

**Chapter 26 of Randomness But Happiness**

Mace Windu sat on his couch in his fancy quarters. He was _so _stressed. He was always overworked. His muscles ached. He sighed. He wanted something to read- that might make him feel better. So he picked up the newspaper resting on his coffee table and flipped to a random page. He read the advertisement on the page. It read: Are you stressed? Overworked? Do your muscles ache? Come in for a relaxing day at The Day Spa!" Mace sat up straight. Of course! The answer to his problems was a massage! Or perhaps a facial…or a waxing. Mace would decide when he got to The Day Spa. So he hopped off of his couch and ran out of his quarters.

Meanwhile…

Obi-Wan examined the speeders in the large lot of Stan's Spiffy Speedy Speeders. "I think I've narrowed it down to those three…" said Obi-Wan to Stan, who was helping him buy a speeder. He pointed to a blue and silver speeder, a black and green speeder, and a rusty red speeder that was falling apart.

"Alright, the blue and silver one is the most expensive, but the black and green one is just a bit slower, and cheaper. So really the black and green one is the best buy." Explained Stan.

But Obi-Wan wasn't listening. "I'm going to have to go with the red one." He said.

Stan looked surprised. "A-are you sure? It's not our best model, it's quite old." He said.

"Nope. That's the one." Said Obi-Wan.

Stan shrugged. "Alright. Come on inside and I'll ring you up." He said.

Obi-Wan followed Stan inside and paid for his speeder. He walked back to the lot and to his new speeder. "Thanks, Stan!" he said as he climbed in.

"Well, you're welcome," said Stan, shrugging. He waved bye from the lot as Obi-Wan flew off in the speeder.

At the Jedi Temple:

Obi-Wan's new speeder sputtered out of life just as he landed in his parking space at the temple. "Aahh… I love flyin' a speeder like this." He said as he climbed out of his decrepit speeder.

Just then, Anakin walked up to Obi-Wan. "What is _that_?" he asked.

Obi-Wan patted the hood of the speeder. "Just my new, top-of-the-line speeder." He said, as one of the door handles fell off with a clang.

"That piece of junk?" said Anakin, laughing.

Obi-Wan's face turned stern. "It is the most beautiful speeder EVER." He said.

"Yeah, sure." Said Anakin, still laughing.

Obi-Wan stormed off, followed by the giggling Anakin.

With Cody:

Cody gulped, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

The door opened to Cecilia standing there. "Hi Cody!" she said.

"Hi Cecilia!" said Cody. He handed her a wilted flower. "I brought you this."

Cecilia took the dead flower. "Thanks! I'll go put it in some water." She said. She turned and walked back into her apartment. She did a flip around a corner. When she came back she asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go putt-putt with me." Said Cody.

"I LOVE putt-putt! SURE!" cried Cecilia. She walked out of her apartment and walked with Cody.

With Mace:

"Aaahhh…" said Mace, his face pressed into the hole in the top of the massage-chair. "This hits the spot…" A group of massagers were karate-chopping his back.

With Anakin and Ahsoka:

"What's so funny?" asked Ahsoka as she walked into the living room of her and Anakin's quarters. Anakin was still laughing on the couch.

"Obi-Wan bought a junky speeder. He thinks it's-" he paused to hold in a laugh. "TOP OF THE LINE!" He burst into laughter.

"Oh…" said Ahsoka. She gave a faint little laugh.

Anakin sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go make a tofu dog." He said. He got up and went to the kitchen.

Ahsoka furrowed her brow. "Ok then…" she said. She sighed and went back to her bedroom.

With Yoda:

BA BA BAAAA BA BA BA DAAA DA DAAA… sang the T.V. Yoda stretched his arm over his head repeatedly to the music of the exercise video. Cardio workouts were his favorite. If only he had someone to work out with… Yoda grabbed his cellular device and dialed a few numbers. This is what he texted them: "To my place, you shall come. Exercise, we will." Yoda had one of those phones that talk to you. "Send to," said the phone. It's voice became more automated as it said, "Ahsoka Tan-o, Obi- Wanne Kenob-eye, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Win-doo." Yoda said yes and the messages sent.

With Anakin and Ahsoka:

Ahsoka's phone beeped a little jingle. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It read "Text from: Yoda." She pressed select and read the text out loud to herself. "To my place, you shall come. Exercise, we will. Sounds good to me!" She ran out of her bedroom, down the hall and into the living room. Anakin was pulling on legwarmers.

"Did you get the text, too?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah! Let's go!" replied Anakin. He was wearing a black leotard with purple tights and black legwarmers. He had on a purple sweatband around his head.

Ahsoka hurriedly went back to her room and put on a turquoise leotard with turquoise tights and purple legwarmers with a pink sweatband. She ran out of her quarters with Anakin.

With Obi-Wan:

Obi-Wan checked his phone that was singing a girly pop song. Once he had read Yoda's text, he shook his head. "I've gotta work on my speeder." He knelt down with a wrench in his right hand and started working on the rusty speeder. He had taken a good look at it after Anakin had laughed, and had decided that it could use some work. As he turned the wrench, Obi-Wan paused. "Wait- I need music to work to!" he cried. He got out his phone and clicked the "Faves" playlist in his music. "Greased Lightning" started to play. He hummed along and danced to the song as he worked.

With Cody:

"Hole in one!" cried Cody as Cecilia's pink golf ball fell into the hole.

"Actually, that was my eighth try." Said Cecilia.

"That's okay. I had 15 tries last time." Said Cody. Cecilia laughed and they went onto the next hole.

With Mace:

"Check my phone." Commanded Mace. One of the massagers went over to his phone that was lying on the counter and read the text on the screen to Mace.

"Ugh… I suppose it could do me some good. I do need to get rid of this muffin-top that's starting." Said Mace. He got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Will someone wash this off my face?" He acknowledged the green cream that smothered his face as one of the cucumbers on his eyes slid down his cheek. He began to unwrap the giant white towel that was wrapped around his bald head.

Later at Yoda's:

Yoda, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Mace all did cardio workouts to Yoda's video.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" asked Anakin, breathless as he reached his arm over his head to the beat of the music.

"I sense dancing to 'Greased Lightning,' he is." Said Yoda.

With Obi-Wan:

"Go greased lightning, you're burnin' up the quarter mile. GREASED LIGHTNIN', GO GREASED LIGHTNIN'!" sang Obi-Wan loudly as he danced around his speeder.

With Cody and Cecilia:

"That was fun," said Cecilia, once they had finished the putt-putt course.

"Yeah," said Cody.

"Cody, do you like me?" asked Cecilia suddenly.

"Of course I do!" said Cody.

"No, I mean like…" said Cecilia.

"Oohh." Said Cody. His face turned red. "Well, your hair is really… um… nice."

"Thanks!" said Cecilia, smiling. "But… can we just be friends?"

Cody smiled. "Yeah, that'd be good." He said. Maybe they could. They walked back to the parking lot.

With The 80's Cardio Workout Group:

"WOOOOO!" cried Mace. "I'm FEELIN' THE BURN, BABY!"

The rest of the group cheered in agreement.

With Obi-Wan:

Obi-Wan stood back to admire his work. It had only taken him 50 replays of "Greased Lightning." His speeder was now bright red and lined with black. It was very nice. Obi-Wan wiped his brow. "Time for beddy-bye!" he said to himself. So he walked back inside the Jedi Temple, leaving his nice speeder outside with the keys inside. Also, there was no top on the speeder.

With Cody and Cecilia:

"Thanks for everything!" said Cecilia once they reached her apartment.

"No problem!" said Cody. "Goodnight, Cecilia."

"'Night, Cody." Said Cecilia. They fist-bumped, and Cody walked away.

Later that night:

Everyone was safe in his or her beds. Outside, two guys pulled away from the Jedi Temple in a nice, bright red and black speeder.


	27. The Big Ol' Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. =) Or any part of the Disney Franchise. =) Or the Pirates of the Caribbean Franchise. =)**

**HEEEYYY! IT'SO SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN! Yeah, that's right. I can see you through this screen. Lookin' good today. Anyways, I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I got really caught up in the life of me. But… I decided it was time I got back to typing. And I must say, it feels good. And I haven't even started writing the actual chapter. Yeah, I make up the story as I go along. I mean, sometimes I have ideas in advance that inspire me to write, but today… I'm just going to see what happens. **

**So here it is! **

**Chapter 27 of Randomness but Happiness**

Obi-Wan sat up in his bed and stretched. He took off the leopard print sleeping mask and blinked in the early morning light. He looked over at his Mickey Mouse Clubhouse lamp and smiled.

"Good morning, Lamp." he said. The bearded man swung his legs out over the side of his bed and stood up. He sighed a happy sigh as he looked in the mirror hanging on his wall. "And good morning, beautiful." he said. He marched in the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Obi-Wan burst into the parking lot of the Jedi Temple, singing and dancing with a wide grin on his face as he did.

"THERE'S NO BUSINESS, LIKE SHow… business…" sang Obi, his voice becoming quieter and his elaborate dance moves coming to a stop as he saw his empty parking space. He stood, confused. "Speeder? Where'd you go?" he asked out loud. There was no answer. A tear rolled down Obi-Wan's cheek. "It's been… stolen…" he whispered. He got down on his knees and looked up at the sky in despair. He held up his fists and cried, "NOOOOOOO! WITH MYSELF AS MY WITNESS, I WILL FIND WHOEVER DID THIS! AND AFTER THAT I'LL FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO TO THEM!"

Meanwhile…

Ahsoka walked drowsily into the kitchen to see Anakin up, pouring orange juice into a bowl.

"Good morning, Master." said Ahsoka.

"Mornin', Snips." said Anakin, as he picked up the bowl and began lapping up juice with his tongue like a dog.

Ahsoka just ignored it. "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

Anakin lifted his head up from the bowl. "I dunno. But I just heard Obi-Wan scream, 'NOOOOOOO! WITH MYSELF AS MY WITNESS, I WILL FIND WHOEVER DID THIS! AND AFTER THAT I'LL FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO TO THEM!' so that might lead to something." he said casually.

Ahsoka shrugged and nodded. "Maybe," she said.

Meanwhile…

Obi-Wan ran down the hallway towards the Council Room, crying hysterically all the way. He burst through the doors to see only two members there: Yoda, and Mace.

" I HAVE TO REPORT AN OUTRAGE!" screamed Obi.

"Down, you must calm!" said Yoda.

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. He swallowed, and nodded.

"Now, what is this outrage you have to report?" asked Mace.

Yoda turned to Windu. "At Day Spa, why are you not?" he asked.

Mace looked at Yoda. "Just let me live my life," he said.

Yoda shrugged.

Mace nodded at Obi-Wan to go on.

"My speeder has been stolen!" said Obi-Wan, fighting back tears.

"Send out Anakin and his padawan, we will. Find the thieves, we must." said Yoda.

"Thanks Captain Jack Sparrow! Thanks Will Turner!" said Obi-Wan as turned around and left the room. He paused. "Oh wait, wrong franchise!" He shrugged and walked away.

Anakin picked up his ringing cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" he said.

"Hello, Skywalker. We have a mission for you," said the voice of Mace. "We would call you down to the Council Room, but, nah."

"Okay, w-what's the mission?" asked Anakin, glancing at Ahsoka who looked up nervously from the couch at the word, "Mission."

"Obi-Wan's speeder was stolen last night. We need you to track down whoever did this, and retrieve Obi-Wan's speeder if possible." said Mace.

"Will do, Master Windu," said Anakin. He hung up the phone.

Ahsoka stood up. "What do we have to do?" she asked.

"Find Obi-Wan's stolen speeder and whoever stole it." said Anakin.

"We can do that!" cried Ahsoka. She ran at her master and they high-fived in the air.

"Epic!" whispered Anakin. Then they both darted to their rooms to get dressed and ready for the day.

Anakin and Ahsoka rode along in their speeder.

"Where are we headed first?" asked Ahsoka.

"To a club. In spy movies, they always end up going to a club at some point. So why not start out with one?" said Anakin.

"Good thinking, Skyguy," said Ahsoka.

They flew to downtown, and pulled into the first club they saw. It was called, "Nightlife, Baby."

"I wonder what it will be like in the daytime," said Anakin.

Ahsoka shrugged as they headed for the door.

As they walked in, a Twi'lek greeted them.

"Welcome to, 'Nightlife, Baby.'" it said.

Anakin nodded at the creature, smiling slightly.

The room was a bustling place, filled with humans and creatures dancing, talking, drinking unrecognizable drinks, watching T.V., and more. Lights flashed everywhere, and techno music blasted from the speakers.

"Let's split up and ask around if anyone has seen the speeder." suggested Anakin.

Ahsoka nodded, and the team split up and went separate ways. Ahsoka went up and sat at the bar between two creatures.

"Can I get you something?" asked the bartender.

"Chocolate milk, please." said Ahsoka, smiling. The two people she sat between gave her a strange look, but gave her an approving smile and nod when she chugged down the whole glass in less than 15 seconds. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Lots of practice, boys." she said. "By the way…" She began to inquire the two creatures about the speeder.

Meanwhile…

Anakin walked up to a group of human girls, and one Twi'lek.

"Hey ladies!" he said, smiling.

They all giggled. "Hey," said one.

"Have any of you seen this speeder?" asked Anakin, holding up a picture Mace had given him before he and Ahsoka had left.

The girls all shook their heads. From behind the group, however, a Besalisk motioned to Anakin. Anakin thanked the girls and walked over to the large creature.

"I seen it," said the Besalisk. "That speeder you're lookin' for."

"You have? Where?" asked Anakin.

"Just a few hours ago, two guys were loadin' her up into a ship. Took off into space." responded the stranger.

"Aw dang! Thanks for the info!" said Anakin. He ran over to Ahsoka.

"Snips! Apparently the speeder was taken off of Coruscant." he said once he reached the young togruta.

"Oh great! How are we supposed to find it now!" said Ahsoka, exasperated.

The Besalisk came back over to the two. "I might talk to that man over there," he said, motioning to a young man at the other end of the bar. "He helped them load the speeder."

"Thanks!" said Ahsoka. She and Anakin walked over to the man.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We need to find a speeder that was stolen from our friend." said Anakin.

"Was it red?" asked the man.

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded.

"Yeah, I loaded it up this morning. The two guys I was helpin' said they were headed to Tatooine." said the man.

"Thanks for your help!" said Ahsoka.

"Anytime." said the man.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran out of the club and hopped into their speeder.

"Well, looks like we're headed to Tatooine, Snips." said Anakin.

**A/N: YAAAY! I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! SHORTNESS RUNS IN THE FAMILY! I JUST ATE A LOT OF FOOD. BUT YEAH. WOW THIS CAPS LOCK IS SO WEIRD. IT'S LIKE… I AM CAUSING THESE PEOPLE TO YELL INSIDE THEIR BRAINS. **

**ANWAY**

**REVIEW! XX**


End file.
